La confesión
by Dayan Marie Bella Cullen
Summary: Cada uno de estos personajes pertenecen al libro de Crepúsculo, su autora es Stephanie Meyer. La historia que les estaré escribiendo trata sobre que Bella está enamorada desde muy chica de Edward Cullen y un día ella decide confesarle lo que siente a él. ¿Qué sucederá?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**:

**_Los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de la escritora Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los he tomado prestados, para crear está historia. _**

* * *

Estoy editando la historia de nuevo, para poder poner el final, la he vuelto a leer.

* * *

Edward y yo hemos sido mejores amigos desde pequeños él no sabe que yo he estado enamorada de él, hace bastante tiempo se puede decir que fue amor a primera vista. Fue una linda mañana de septiembre cuando lo vi por primera vez en la escuela en Forks, él era un encanto de niño lo más hermoso que había visto en toda mi existencia. Yo tenía como once años cuando lo conocí. Él me gusto desde ese instante, y desde ese momento solo soñé con algún día tener una relación de noviazgo, pero como ya dije, él no lo sabe pero hoy tendré el valor para ir y declarar este amor. Y espero que él no me rechace, porque moriré de tristeza.

–Hija, despierta es hora de ir a la escuela –dijo mamá, salté de un brinco de la cama y luego me dirigí al armario tomé unos jeans azules y una blusa de color crema oscuro. Busqué una toalla y me fui bañar. Al terminar cepille cuidadosamente cada hebra de mi cabello me vestí rápidamente y salí disparada por la puerta.

–Hola, Bella buenos días –murmuro alegremente mi madre.

–Hola mamá –dije con una sonrisa.

–Vaya hija, veo que hoy estas muy feliz–una carcajada de felicidad salió de mis labios.

–Si –contesté emocionada le di un beso de despedida, para luego dirigirme hacia la puerta.

–¡Bella acaso hoy no vas a desayunar! – exclamó ella.

–No tengo apetito.

Conducí velozmente a la escuela. Al llegar me estacioné en donde siempre, me bajé de mi camioneta emocionada y muy llena de valor, cerré la puerta caminé rápidamente hacia dentro de la escuela y pude divisarlo. Estaba parado en la misma esquina de siempre esperándome, sonriéndome como siempre. Mi fiel amigo mi secreto amor.

Al ver a Edward allí parado no pude evitar sonrojarme ¡Hay Bella! que tonta eres. Esto era absurdo me quede paralizada como una idiota mirándolo, para luego saludarlo con mi mano. Yo nunca hacia eso, Edward frunció el ceño confundido.

–¿Bella porque no vienes ? – preguntó Edward.

–Ahora voy, es que me dio calambre de momento –que clase de respuesta más tonta es esa Bella, ni que calambre.

–¡Oh! –musito él y comenzó a caminar hacia mí, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar como loco. El nerviosismo se apodero de mi ser, ¡ay, Dios!, creo que no tendré el valor para decírselo.

– Hola Bella –susurro él, dándome un tierno beso en la mejilla.

–Hola, ¡Qué buen día hace verdad! –contesté, ¡qué desastre! de chica soy.

–Si el día está muy hermoso –mintió él, ya que era obvio que iba a llover. – Bella te encuentras bien te noto algo ansiosa.

–¡Eh! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –y ahora que voy hacer. –¿Edward quieres ir al cine?

–Quieres ir hoy de nuevo, no hay ningún estreno hasta la semana que viene Bella –dijo Edward confuso por mi invitación.

–¡Ja, ja, ja! –solté de nuevo una risa tonta, ¡oh! Bella hoy si que no era tu día.

–No se qué te sucede hoy amiga, pero si quieres en vez de ir al cine, podemos ir al parque y rentar unas bicicletas.

–¡Claro, es una excelente idea!– exclame emocionada, "como quisiera contarle lo que siento, no quiero ser su tonta amiga, anhelo ser su novia, pero si le digo que lo amo y después...

–¿Bella en que piensas? Te veo muy ida, dime que te pasa preciosa, ya me estoy empezando a preocupar – dijo él interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

–No es nada Edward, estoy bien no te preocupes – luego de decir eso la campana sonó.

–Vayamos a clases –susurro él jalándome por la mano.

Al entrar al salón nos dirigimos hacia nuestros correspondientes asientos. De momento Rosalie Hale se acerco a Edward con una sonrisa seductora, ella era la chica más hermosa del colegio y era la única persona a la que más yo odiaba en esta vida.

– Hola chicos – susurro ella con voz dulce, sin mirarme.

–Hola Rosalie – murmuro Edward, pero yo me quede callada. Ella no era mi amiga nunca lo había sido, lamentablemente si era amiga de mi adorado Edward.

–Edward estas ocupado hoy –dijo la rubia de farmacia.

–Si, invite a Bella al parque a correr bicicleta.

–Enserio –murmuró ella y luego añadió –. Ya haz pensado lo que te dije ayer.

– Si , ya lo pensé pero este no es ni el momento ni el lugar para hablar de eso –la regaño Edward, de qué demonios estaban hablando estos dos, que le dijo esta tonta perra a él.

–Buenos días –dijo el profesor entrando por la puerta, Rosalie rápidamente se dirigió hacia su lugar, pero antes me dirigió una sonrisa hipócrita. De que habrán hablado ellos hay no que angustia, bueno a lo mejor era de algo de la clase. No lo creo tiene que ser algo más importante que eso a lo mejor era que..

–Señorita Bella Swan, le acabo de hacer una pregunta – chilló el profesor enojado y todo el grupo se comenzó a reír.

–Lo siento profesor no escuche la pregunta, podría repetírmela de nuevo – murmuré avergonzada.

–Discúlpela señor es que mi amiga hoy no se a sentido bien – dijo Edward en mi defensa.

–Entiendo – susurro él y se dirigió hacia otro alumno a preguntarle.

–Gracias amigo –le dije en voz baja –. ¿Y de que estaban hablando tú y Rosalie?

–Luego te digo Bella – murmuro Edward en voz baja.

–Okay.

El tiempo se me hizo eterno, los minutos me parecieron horas el desespero por saber que Rosalie le había dicho a Edward me tenía mal. Al fin llego el cambio de clase, el timbre sonó y Edward y yo salimos, pero algo lo detuvo de repente era Rosalie.

–Debo decirte algo rápido –luego poso sus ojos en mí –. Te vas a quedar ahí, embelesada como tonta mirándonos Isabella Swan –,ella me hacía sentir como si yo padeciera de idiotez, realmente me daba ganas de tomarla por esa tonta melena rubia y arrástrala por el suelo. Pero yo era demasiado cobarde para hacerle eso.

–Lo siento –murmuré y luego fije mi mirada en Edward y le cuchichee las siguientes palabras –.Te voy a estar esperando en el salón de clases Edward.

–Ok, ya mismo estaré allí –siseó Edward con dulzura.

Caminé al paso mas lento que pude, realmente no tenía muchas ganas de llegar al aula de clases, lo único que deseaba era quedarme allí con Edward y enterarme de que era lo que quería esa ridícula de Rosalie.

Al llegar hasta el salón de clases abrí la puerta y observé que estaban los alumnos alborotados, pero aun la profesora no había llegado lo cual era muy extraño, ya que ella siempre era puntual. Me senté en un pupitre y recosté mi cabeza en el respaldar del asiento esperando a que llegara la profesora...

–Hey Bella –bramó la voz de Edward en mi espalda la cual me hizo pegar un grito ahogado del susto.

–Hey – repetí –. Acaso quieres matarme del susto.

–No – susurró él y luego le dio un ataque de risa.

–Hay Edward que infantil eres –dije enojada.

–Ignórame no me hagas caso –susurró en mi oído y eso hizo que me sonrojara –.Me encanta cuando te sonrojas te ves preciosa.

–Qué hoy es el día de molestar a Bella – comenté, Edward me estaba comenzando a enojar.

–Vaya de verdad que hoy estas bien mal Bella –masculló él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–¡Acaba de decirme ya que era lo que …!

–Hoy no viene la profesora – anunció Alice la hermana melliza de Edward.

– Ya lo sé – grite enojada y luego me di cuenta de que le hable en un tono de voz inadecuado y además le había contestado sin saber si realmente la profesora vendría –. Perdóname Alice, este si me di cuenta que ella no viene hoy, ya que ella siempre es muy puntual.

–¿ Bella que te sucede ? –preguntó ella mirándome con seriedad –. Tienes alguna preocupación.

–Alice deja tranquila a Bella, lo que pasa es que hoy no se siente bien –murmuró Edward.

–¡ Oh ! Pues los dejo, voy a provechar este tiempo libre, para ir a la tienda de la esquina.

–Ok – murmuramos Edward y yo a la misma vez.

–Bella me imagino que estas loca de la curiosidad por saber, que es lo que trama Rosalie.

–Si – admiti

–Bueno te cuento, lo que Rosalie desea es que la acompañe a una fiesta el sábado. Porque allí va estar un joven que a ella le gusta llamado Emmett y ella quiere darle celos conmigo a él.

–Enserio para eso te necesita la tipilla esa – murmuré sorprendida.

–Si Bella, era para eso que me necesita Rosalie.

– Es una tonta con lo hermosa que es, ni falta le hace, lo de darles celos a ese chico contigo - susurré.

...

...

El tiempo en la escuela se fue lento y rápido a la vez. Había llegado la hora de mi salida con Edward al parque.

–Ansiosa por ir a correr bicicleta mi hermosa amiga –susurró Edward con una sonrisa que me hizo suspirar, y me le quede embelesada mirando sus hermosos ojos verdes y sus preciosos labios carnosos, ¡oh Edward como anhelo besar tú…!

– Bella acaso estas hoy en este mundo o en planeta Marte –siseo él tocándome el hombro para hacerme reaccionar.

–Vámonos –le dije sonriéndole –. Espera un minuto Edward, antes que nada llamaré a mi madre, para que no se preocupe por mí – busqué el celular en mi bolso y marque el número uno, ya que la tenía en marcación rápida.

Edward asintió.

–Hola –musitó mi madre.

– Hola mamá, ¿Cómo estás?

–Bien hija. ¿ Que sucede tienes algún problema?

–No mamá no es eso, es que estaré en el parque corriendo bicicleta con Edward.

–¡Oh! Esta bien Bella gracias por avisarme nos vemos luego cuídate - murmuró ella con dulzura y engancho.

–Bien vallamos a divertirnos – dijo él abriéndome la puerta de su auto.

–Espero que no le pase nada a mi camioneta.

–No creo –susurró él con una sonrisa trancando la puerta del vehículo, apreté mis labios esto de amarlo en secreto era terrible, no creo que pueda ocultar mis sentimientos por mucho tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**:

**_Los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de la escritora Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los he tomado prestados, para crear está historia. _**

* * *

Al llegar al parque caminamos hasta donde se rentaban las bicicletas y comenzamos a corrererlas. Él iba delante mío, parecía un niño pequeño era tan guapo, encantador, dulce en verdad no tenia palabras para describir a Edward era..

–¡Auch! ¡Demonios! ¡Caramba! –chillé al tropezar con un tronco que había en el suelo, Edward rápidamente freno y llegó hasta mi lado.

– ¿Bella que paso te encuentras bien? –preguntó el muy preocupado levantándome del suelo.

–Si Edward estoy bien no te preocupes.

–Bella al parecer hoy literalmente es tu día de mala suerte –susurró el tocándome el mentón, mi corazón se agitó era como si quisiera salirse de mi pecho, ya no podía más con esto me iba a volver loca.

– Te amo mucho Edward –confesé y él me soltó sorprendido.

– ¿Qué dices Bella? –susurró él aturdido y confuso por lo que acaba de decirle.

– Digo que ...–comencé a tartamudear por el nerviosismo –. Edward tú eres uno de mis mejores amigos te amo como el gran amigo que eres –dije abochornada bajando la cabeza, por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí.

–Bella no me tienes que mentir, no me has dicho te amo porque eres mi amiga, si no por qué estas enamorada de mí ¿verdad?

–Edward yo…. –comencé a tartamudear de nuevo como una tonta –. Tienes razón estoy enamorada de ti.

–Isabella no te abochornes de tus sentimientos –susurró él abrazándome .–No quiero lastimarte Bella, eres una chica encantadora con un corazón muy dulce y yo … –no lo deje continuar y puse mis dedos en sus labios para callarlo.

– No digas nada Edward no deseo escucharlo, lo sé tú no me amas –entonces sin pensarlo salí de allí corriendo y llorando.

–Espera Bella a dónde vas detente – grito Edward a mi espalda.

Me sentía muy tonta y humillada. Ahora que iba a pasar con mi amistad de tantos años se perdería o Edward me seguiría viendo como su mejor amiga.

–¡ Bella por favor, por lo que más quieras detente, hablemos ! - suplicaba Edward corriendo detrás de mí. Para que me iba a detener, para hablar de que, de que él nunca podrá amarme como yo lo amo a él, no... no podía escuchar esas dolorosas palabras. De momento Edward logro alcanzarme con la bicicleta y se puso delante mío para bloquearme el camino.

–Por qué te comportas, como una niña pequeña Isabella Swan –susurró él con seriedad.

–Edward yo… –pronuncié entre lágrimas.

–Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen? –interrumpió Jacob.

–Jacob, este no es un buen momento, podrías dejarnos solos por favor –murmuró Edward a Jake con brusquedad.

–Oh okay lo siento seguiré asiendo ejercicios –dijo Jacob.

–No te vayas –le susurre a Jacob agarrándolo de la mano –.Quiero ir contigo.

–¿Qué sucede Bella? –preguntó Jacob preocupado.

–Aquí no sucede nada –exclamó Edward enojado.

–No me preguntes ahora Jacob solo vámonos y luego te explico –le susurré en el oído para que Edward no lo oyera.

–Esta bien Bella, pues vámonos –murmuró él.

– No Bella tú no vas a ninguna parte, aún tú y yo no hemos terminado de hablar –dijo Edward jalándome.

–¡Suéltala ahora Edward! –le grito Jacob enojado a Edward –. No sé, qué es lo que sucede aquí, pero si Bella no desea estar en estos momentos contigo respétala por favor.

–Isabella por favor, crees que huyendo de mí, resolverás todo –murmuró él con ojos tristes sin aún soltarme la mano.

–Por favor Edward te lo suplico déjame ir, deja que me tranquilice me siento mal y si sigo aquí hablando contigo, sé que saldré lastimada y aun no estoy preparada mentalmente para eso.

– Entiendo, si eso es lo que deseas veté con Jake –susurró él y me dejó ir.

Jacob no continuo haciendo ejercicios asi que nos dirigimos hasta su vehículo, él me abrió la puerta caballerosamente y yo le sonreí y me monté. Luego cerró la puerta y se montó en el auto, lo prendió y nos marchamos.

–Bueno Bella ahora podemos hablar –dijo él.

–Claro, perdón por interrumpir tu rutina de ejercicios Jake –susurré.

–Eso no importa ahora.

– Lo que paso fue que le confesé a Edward que estoy enamorada de él.

–Qué le confesaste que…– exclamó él deteniendo el vehículo con los ojos dilatados por la sorpresa.

–Pues lo que acabaste de escuchar Jacob, amo a Edward Cullen con toda mi alma y corazón, pero él no me ama a mí –susurré con tristeza y sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar, él me miró con ternura y se acercó a mí para abrazarme.

–Edward Cullen es un idiota al no fijarse en una chica tan hermosa y dulce como tú–murmuró él y yo le sonreí –. Si él no te ama yo sí.

Me confesó de momento y mi cara se volvió seria, Jacob estaba enamorado de mí, su miraba se volvió fija, me observaba a los ojos con profundidad, eso me puso un poco nerviosa y tensa.

– Jake –mascullé entre dientes.

–Si Bella ¿Qué sucede? – susurro él acercándose a mí.

–No es por nada Jacob, pero me estas poniendo nerviosa, podrías tomar un poco de distancia.

–¿Por qué? –dijo él con una voz dura que hizo que se me erizaran los vellos del cuerpo.

–Jacob si no te has dado cuenta, le acabo de confesar hace un rato a Edward Cullen que lo amo – al decirle eso su mandíbula se contrajo bruscamente y frunció el ceño era más que obvio que mis palabras lo herían y molestaban a la misma vez.

–Lo siento Bella –contestó él, enojado pero me obedeció y tomo un poco de distancia.

Luego miro hacia el volante, le dio un leve golpe con su mano expresando su ira y después prendió el motor del vehículo. Realmente me dolió herirlo de esa forma, yo lo quería mucho, él era un muy buen amigo.

–Jacob – susurré con voz tímida.

–Dime Bella.

–Podrías llevarme hasta la Escuela, es que deje allí a mi pickup –le aclaré.

– Como quieras –repuso él.

No acabaré de repetir lo mismo este no era mi día ciertamente, en verdad este día era el peor de mi vida. Es que hoy no pegué ni una, le confieso a Edward que lo amo y el pobre de Jake también me confiesa que me ama a mí. Bueno lo último que me falta para completar este grandioso día es que caiga un meteorito y destruya todo el planeta. Bueno eso seria lo único que me faltaba...

– ¡Ja, ja, ja! –comencé a reír como lunática y Jacob me miró por el rabillo del ojo.

– ¿Qué te pasa Bella? ¡Te has vuelto loca! –pregunto él asustado.

–¡No!

–Y de que te estás riendo Bella.

– Que lo último que me falta es que caiga un meteorito a la tierra y la acabé de destruir.

–¡Oh! Por un momento pensé que te estabas burlando de mí –susurró él con tristeza y rápidamente mi sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro.

–Jacob, por qué dices eso yo nunca me burlaría de tus sentimientos yo no soy asi de cruel – murmuré tomándole la mano que no estaba utilizando para guiar para tratar de consolarlo.

–Crees que podrías darme alguna vez una oportunidad.

–¡Ya para con ese tema Jacob por favor! –inquirí retirándole mi mano de la de él –. Yo no deseo herirte eres un buen amigo, mira sabes qué, echemos este tema al olvido, olvidemos por hoy que tú me confesaste tu amor y que yo metí la pata confesándole mi amor a Edward Cullen. Es mas mejor actuemos como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Jacob sonrió sin ganas, luego entrecerró los ojos y suspiro.

–Esta bien Bella actuemos como que nunca ocurrió nada de esto.

–Gracias amigo – susurré.

Al fin llegamos hasta donde estaba mi pickup estacionada, me despedí de Jacob y luego me monte en mi camioneta. Espero que mi madre no note mi tristeza, no deseo mentirle. Así que conduje mas lento que de costumbre y me puse a pensar en Edward Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**:

**_Los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de la escritora Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los he tomado prestados, para crear está historia. _**

* * *

Al llegar a mi hogar me estacionó enfrente de el, apago el motor de mi vehículo y me pongo a contemplar fijamente mi casa, en lo cual me doy cuenta que ya mi padre Charlie había llegado del trabajo.

Bajé con tristeza de la camioneta y cerré sin ánimo la puerta de mi pickup y caminé lentamente hacia el umbral de la entrada abrí la puerta y fingí una sonrisa.

— Hola mi niña ¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy?— dijo mamá.

— Bien — contesté.

—¡Te ves pálida Bella acaso no has comido nada! —rayos era cierto no había probado bocado en todo el día.

— Si mamá es cierto no he comido nada — le contesté a mi madre de forma instantánea.

— Y se puede saber por qué no has comido nada Bella — gruño mi padre, hay Dios cómo odio las mentiras y si miento sé que se van a dar cuenta, al menos puedo decir una verdad a media.

— Es que no he podido e estado pendiente de muchas cosas el día de hoy.

— De qué cosas - preguntó mamá con las dos manos pegadas a su cintura.

— Luego te cuento mamá, es que tengo sueño , estoy muy cansada iré a mi habitación.

— Niña pero primero come algo — bramó mi padre frustrado.

— ¡Oh! Okay - dije tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta de mi mal estado, yo deseaba que ellos pensarán que a lo mejor tenía mucho trabajo en la escuela y por tal razón no había comido. Mamá se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la cocina calentó la comida y me la sirvió en la mesa devoré sin ganas el pollo con papas y al terminar me despedí de mis padres dirigiéndome a mi habitación. Busqué una pijama y una toalla fui rápidamente al baño me desvestí y me bañe. Al concluir mi ducha, me sequé rápidamente lavé mis dientes y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Cuando llegué a la habitación acomodé la almohada y después me acosté en la cama y me arropé. Empecé a mirar el techo de mi cuarto y a recordar de nuevo todo lo que había pasado en el día de hoy y sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar.

— Edward te amo con todo mi ser - susurré tristemente —. Cómo desearía tenerte a mi lado...

*******************"********************

— Bella por qué huyes de mi — dijo Edward.

— Edward es qué yo - susurré caminado hacia atrás tratando de huir de él y tropecé. Él rápidamente reaccionó sosteniéndome de la cintura comencé a temblar el sonrió y sentí mariposas en mi estomagó y sin pensarlo lo atraje hacia mí con un abrazo y comencé a besar esa tierna boca que me volvía loca. Pero el me empujó bruscamente dejándome caer al suelo.

—¡No Edward! - grite asustada despertándome -. ¡Oh! Tan solo era una maldita pesadilla, que horrible.

— Bella cariño estas bien puedo entrar - dijo mamá preocupada.

— Si mamá entra es que tan solo tuve una pesadilla.

— ¡Oh! Mi pequeña - susurró ella y me abrazó. Pues te dejo para que puedas descansar.

— Esta bien mamá buenas noches - le murmuré y ella besó tiernamente mi mejilla.

—Buenas noches hija ten dulces y agradables sueños nos vemos mañana.

* * *

Me desperté de repente mire mi reloj y eran las cinco y cuarenta y tres de la madrugada. Me senté en el borde de la cama y comencé a contemplar mi pequeña habitación la cual estaba un poco desordenada, así que puse manos a la obra eso me distraería, aunque sea un poco la mente lo primero que hice fue recoger unas cuantas piezas de ropa que habían en el suelo y las puse en el sesto de ropa sucia, luego organicé mis zapatos por pares y por ultimo barrí y mapee mi cuarto. Mire de nuevo el reloj y ya eran las seis y cinco de la mañana así que busqué la ropa que iba usar en el día de hoy y fui al baño me duche, cepille mis dientes y peine mi cabello camine rápidamente a mi cuarto y me puse unas sandalias. Al concluir de prepararme baje las escaleras para desayunar. Abrí la nevera tome una caja de mi cereal preferido y lo serví en un bowl añadí leche y listo lo comí de pie sin mucha prisa, al terminar lo lavé en el fregadero.

— Mi niña buenos días ¿cómo amaneciste hoy? - preguntó mi madre Renée.

— Estoy bien mamá — susurré fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Me alegra mucho hija sabes qué estaba pensando en salir de compras tú y yo en la tarde.

— De compras — que horrible ella sabe que odio eso.

— Si luego que salgas de la escuela vamos - murmuró ella abriendo la nevera y tomando la jarra de jugo de naranja.

— Bueno creo que es buena idea - le contesté ya que quizas esa salida me ayudaría a no pensar en nada -. Pues nos vemos luego mamá.

— Esta bien cariño te quiero ten un buen dia.

—Okay - contesté saliendo de allí. Llegué a mi camioneta la prendí y esperé al que el motor calentara al menos diez minutos, luego pise el acelerador y me marché rumbo a la escuela.

Llegué al plantel y rápidamente me estacioné apagué el motor de mi vehículo y luego bajé de mi pickup. Pero inspeccionando el área cuidadosamente, ya que no deseaba toparme con Edward. Camine muy a prisa, parecía una loca tratando de huir de un ladrón. De repente oigo que me llaman, rayos ya me vio.

—Bella espera - grito la voz de Edward a mi espalda, me quedé paralizada pero no podía ignorarlo asi que miré hacia atrás y vi que él estaba sentado en su auto, al parecer me estaba esperando. Entonces Edward me sonrió y después bajo de su vehículo y comenzó a caminar hacia a mí. Tragué saliva y comencé a morder mis labios por el nerviosismo. ¡Bella sal corriendo! ¡Que rayos dices, que pensará Edward! ¡Qué estas loca obvio!

-Hola ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó él dándome un tierno beso en la mejilla.

— Estoy bien - mentí tratando de disimular una sonrisa -. Y tú ¿Cómo estás?

— Pues he estado muy preocupado por ti Bella, eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho - esa última palabra dio una hincada profunda a mi corazón, me quería mucho no me amaba. ¡ Por qué!

— Qué te puedo decir Edward soy una tonta que no piensa bien las cosas y que se deja llevar por el momento.

— Bella no digas eso, tú no eres una tonta, eres una de las chicas mas lista que he conocido en toda mi existencia — susurró tomándome las dos manos.

— Gracias por el cumplido Edward, pero sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto - él me miró con seriedad y luego frunció el ceño.

—No estoy bromeando — murmuró.

— Está bien si tú lo dices debe de ser cierto - le dije y no pude evitar sonreír.

— Así me gusta que este feliz, sabes te vez muy hermosa cuando sonríes - esas palabras hicieron que me sonrojara.

— Bueno debo admitir que eres el mejor amigo del mundo, acabas de volver mi tristeza en alegría — Edward sonrió y luego me estrechó contra su cuerpo dándome un abrazo fuerte.

— No deseo ser el causante de tu sufrimiento Bella yo te quiero mucho.

—Ya veo pero al parecer deseas matarme de amor — dije riéndome por el fuerte abrazo que me estaba dando.

—Perdón - susurró riendo y me soltó.

— Gracias - le dije.

—De nada, bueno cuando termine el día de hoy y salgamos de clases quiero tener una conversación contigo…

—No puedo Edward al salir de clases mamá me llevará de compras — murmuré interrumpiéndole.

—¡Oh! Bueno si lo deseas las llevo a ambas y luego de que terminen de hacer las compras llevó a tú mamá a la casa y tú y yo vamos a otra parte para poder hablar seriamente.

— Este pues le diré a mamá — susurré.

— Claro Bella avísale —dijo él.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**:

**_Los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de la escritora Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los he tomado prestados, para crear está historia. _**

* * *

–Hola mamá este no sé como te lo puedo explicar es que …– le susurré con nerviosismo a mi madre.

– ¿Qué paso mi niña tienes algún problema? ¿Necesitas algo?– murmuró angustiada mi madre.

– No mamá no es nada de eso no te preocupes, es que hay cambio de planes, bueno no cambios si no que Edward –hice una pausa–. Edward ira con nosotros.

– ¡Ja, ja, ja! –rió Renné –. Tienes que hacer tanto melodrama para decirme eso Bella, mi niña esta bien los estaré esperando a Edward y a ti.

– Claro mamá entonces nos vemos luego – contesté y mi madre colgó, miré hacia el suelo pensativa pero podía sentir la mirada de Edward clavada en mi rostro.

– Todo bien amiga – dijo él tomando mi mentón para poder ver mi cara.

– Si Reneé esta de acuerdo.

– Bien vayamos a clases es casi hora de entrar – murmuró él y yo asentí. Bueno tengo que aceptarlo Edward es mi mejor amigo, nunca me va a amar debo tener claro eso para no salir herida cuando él y yo estemos solos para conversar. ¡Hay! ¡No! No quiero hablar con él de que vamos a hablar de que yo no le interesaré nunca…

– Hola chicos – murmuró Alice saludandome con un beso y un abrazo.

– Ayer llegaste tarde a casa Alice se puede saber el por qué – la regañó Edward.

– Si hermanito es que estaba con alguien.

– ¡Oh! – susurró Edward –. ¿ Y sé puede saber quien es ese alguien Alice?

– ¡No! Edward es un secreto– contestó ella seria y luego se comenzó a reír –. Es broma claro que te voy a decir, bueno mejor dicho les diré a ambos, es que he conseguido novio el vino desde Europa para verme.

– Enserio – le contesté sorprendida de su suerte, bueno eso era más que obvio en verdad no tenia que sorprenderme ella era una mujer muy hermosa, lo que lamentablemente yo no era.

– Me alegro mucho por ti Alice ya era hora y ¿Cómo se llama el afortunado? – preguntó Edward.

–Jasper– dijo ella con inmensa alegría.

–Yo también me alegro mucho por ti Alice te lo mereces –susurré.

– Bella te noto como triste que te sucede – hay no Alice se ha dado cuenta.

– Nada amiga estoy bien – menti.

– No me mientas Bella te conozco como a la palma de mi mano– me contestó y me jalo por el brazo alejándome de Edward.

– Alice faltan un par de minutos para entrar a clases… – exclamo Edward.

– Edward no te preocupes no le quitare mucho tiempo a Bella, pero podrías disculparnos deseo hablar en privado con ella.

– Esta bien Alice, te espero en el salón Bella.

–Ok –le contesté.

–Bueno Bella sabes que no me puedes engañar, sé que te pasa algo y quiero que me lo cuentes por favor.

– Alice no me pasa nada.

– Isabella Marie Swan, tú a mi no me engañas, te conozco de casi toda la vida, bueno vamos a adivinar entonces, el problema tiene que ver, con mi hermano Edward.

– No –tartamudee.

– Si tiene que ver con él, lo veo en tu mirada – no pude evitar que mis ojos se aguaran de lágrimas.

–Es verdad Alice tiene que ver con tu hermano, le dije que estoy enamorada de él – confesé y mis lágrimas cayeron.

– ¡Oh! amiga no llores –susurro Alice abrazándome –. Siéntate, en el suelo conmigo y me cuentas como fue que le confesaste a Edward que lo amabas.

– Alice no te lo puedo contar ahora, pero te prometo que lo hare – le prometí y seque mis lágrimas con mis manos.

– Bien eso espero – dijo ella sonriendo.

–Si no te preocupes que te lo contare todo, pero antes que nada quiero que me cuentes como fue que conociste a ese chico y nunca me dijiste nada.

– ¡Ah! eso es un secreto – murmuró ella con seriedad y luego exploto en risa –. Chica lo que paso es, que ya yo chateaba con él hace como cuatro meses y medio, entonces fue cuando Jasper decidió ir a visitarme acá a los Estados Unidos y como puedes ver termine siendo su novia.

–¡Guauuuu...! amiga vaya, este pues te voy dejando o mejor dicho Alice nos toca clase ahora asi que vayamos al salón.

– Si loquita Bella – contestó ella y nos fuimos casi corriendo para el aula de clases...

...

Horas después ya era tiempo de ir de shopping con mi madre y Edward.

La bocina de su auto sonó una vez y mi madre y yo, nos apresuramos a salir de la casa, Edward se bajo del vehículo y abrió la puerta del carro a mi madre y a mi con esa sonrisa suya que me derretía. Mamá se montó en la parte de atrás y yo me senté al frente con él.

– Bien vayamos de compras – murmuró Edward arrancado el motor de su auto.

– Okay –dijimos a la vez mamá y yo.

Al llegar al centro comercial, entramos a la primera tienda que había en la entrada del mall. Mamá comenzó a ojear unos vestidos y yo mientras tanto observe unas blusas.

– ¿Oye Edward crees que esta blusa, color rosa claro se me vera bien? – le pregunté con seriedad.

– Si, pienso que te quedara bien pero esta de aquí te quedara perfecta – dijo él señalando una blusa color azul claro, era de suponer era el color favorito de mi Edward.

– Esa blusa – dije dudosa.

– Si enserio ve y pruébatela no dudo de que te quedara muy bien.

– Bueno si tú lo dices confiare en tu sentido de la moda – entre al probador me quite la blusa y me puse la que Edward escogió. Me observé en el espejo y luego salí para que Edward me viera.

– Te queda perfecta – susurró él.

– Pues entonces la compraré – le murmuré y entre de nuevo al vestidor.

Mi madre, Edward y yo estuvimos un par de horas en el mall ya eran como la siete y media de la noche y decidimos que ya era hora de irnos.

– Este antes de que nos vayamos, quieren ir a cenar yo invito – dijo Edward.

– Claro – susurró mi madre.

– De acuerdo – dije yo y entramos a comer a un restaurante de comida rápida que estaba en el shopping.

* * *

Hay que día e tenido hoy, se ha ido volando, como quisiera que las manecillas del estúpido reloj pararan, para asi poder contemplar a mi adorado Edward Cullen, comencé a obsérvalo detenidamente, hay realmente no había manera de describir a semejante Adonis o enserio que…

–¡Auch!– repliqué cuando a la tontita de mi madre se le ocurrió darme un fuerte pellizco en el brazo.

– ¿Mamá porque me pellizcas? – pregunté mirándola mal.

– Mi niña es que parecías una boba mirando a Edward, me estabas ignorando Bella – susurró ella mirándolo a él, que se encontraba frente la caja registradora pagando unos helados.

– ¡Oh! Perdón mamá es que… – y ahora que le digo a mi madre.

– Hija no me tienes que explicar nada, yo ya sé, que es lo que sucede mi pequeña estas enamorada de ese muchacho –me quede boquiabierta bueno era mas que evidente que ella se diera cuenta, las madres siempre tienen ese sexto sentido. Comencé a morderme el labio superior inconscientemente, mi madre sonrió y luego añadió – No te pongas nerviosa Bella no es un pecado estar enamorada y menos de un chico tan lindo. ¿Dime él y tú ya son novios?

– ¡No! mamá no somos novios, este ahora cambiemos de tema ahí viene él –. susurré con tristeza.

– Hola chicas, después de tan rica comida aquí les e traído el postre – dijo él poniendo los helados en la mesa.

– Gracias – murmuramos a la misma vez mi madre y yo. Tome la cuchara y la introduje en el mantecado, luego me lo lleve a la boca para disfrutarlo.

Al terminar de comer nos fuimos del lugar. Edward nos llevo a Renne y a mí hasta la casa. Cuando llegamos se porto como todo un caballero, aunque él siempre era muy amable nos abrió la puerta a mamá y a mí.

– Bueno señora – susurró Edward sonriendo –. No le molesta que rapte a su hija por un par de minutos verdad.

–No muchacho – murmuró ella riéndose.

– Okay, pues Bella –dijo él abriendo la puerta del carro– . Vámonos.

Asentí me despedí de mi madre saludándola con la mano.

–Bien ahora que estamos completamente solos tú y yo – susurró con dulzura sonriendo a medias – . Hablemos .

– Claro

– Bella tú para mi eres una de esas personas que no se encuentran en cualquier sitio, realmente eres alguien muy especial para mí –murmuró Edward lentamente.

–Tú también eres alguien, muy especial para mí – repetí, él sonrió con ternura y luego bajo la cabeza algo me decía que lo que él deseaba decirme no me iba a gustar. Puse la mano en la ranura de la puerta disimuladamente, pero él se dio cuenta de mi intención y entonces aseguro la puerta – ¿Por qué pusiste el seguro Edward?

– No, quiero que salgas corriendo del vehículo Bella yo te quiero mucho, eres mi amiga y para mi eres una chica tan increíble siempre tan alegre y feliz. Tú siempre me haces sentir contento, hasta ahora eres la única que pone colores a mi día, cuando este se pone gris. Eres mi mejor amiga, pero solo eso.

–Basta Edward ya no digas más – susurré aguantándome las ganas de llorar por qué él me hacia esto. Sus palabras eran cómo cuchillos afilados que traspasaban mi pobre corazón –. Por favor Edward te suplico que me lleves a mi casa, no quiero oírte.

– Realmente no quiero herirte, pero tengo que ser honesto contigo creo que es la mejor forma– me contestó él, limpiando una lágrima que había caído de mi ojo izquierdo.

–No quiero la verdad prefiero una dulce mentira, por favor llévame a mi casa ya no deseo escuchar mas.

– Esta bien, pero solo tengo que decirte una sola cosa más, tengo que dejar las cosas claras – otra cosa más, al parecer Edward no sé daba cuenta que me estaba matando de dolor– . Estoy enamorado de una chica llamada…

– Basta – le grité.

– Bella … – me interrumpió él.

– Basta – grité llena de rabia y dolor – . Te dije basta no quiero escuchar nada más Edward te lo suplico no me hagas esto, no estoy preparada para soportar tanto sufrimiento llévame a casa por favor.

Le rogué el me miró con ojos triste pero asintió, prendió el carro y se dirigió hacia mi casa. Al llegar abrí la puerta de un tirón y la tire con fuerza, salí corriendo de allí cómo una desquiciada.

Al entrar a la casa subí las escaleras corriendo y entre en mi habitación asegurándome de haber puesto el seguro a mi puerta. Me tiré en la cama y me arrope.

– Por qué Edward, por qué no me puedes amar cómo yo te amo a ti – susurré débilmente con tristeza.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**:

**_Los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de la escritora Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los he tomado prestados, para crear está historia._**

* * *

¡No creo que pueda dormir bien! Debería telefonear a Alice. ¡No! mejor no lo hago es la hermana de Edward y seguro lo va a regañar por haberme herido o quizás no pase nada. Bueno mejor sería llamar a Jacob. Me erguí rápidamente y tome mi teléfono celular, busqué en el directorio el número de Jacob y sin pensar lo marqué al cabo de un segundo el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

–¡Diga! –susurró la voz del padre de Jacob, miré la hora temerosa de haber llamado muy tarde pero eran las ocho y veintitrés de la noche.

–Buenas noches Billy, se encuentra Jake .

–¡Sí! ¿Quién habla? –preguntó él.

–Es Bella Swan.

–¡Oh! Bella, Muchacha ¿Cómo éstas?

–Bien y usted – susurré.

–Muy bien ahora te paso a Jake –murmuró Billy y luego gritó –. ¡Jacob! Bella Swan está al teléfono quiere hablar contigo.

–¡Bella! – contestó Jacob feliz–. Hola ¿Cómo estás amiga?

–No, muy bien – confesé con un nudo en la garganta.

–¿Qué sucede?

– No quiero decirlo por teléfono podemos vernos _ le informé.

–Está bien ¿Dónde nos vemos?

– En la playa de La Push –dije.

– Okay pues allí nos vemos – y colgó.

Me miré en el espejo y contemplé mi tonto rostro el cual reflejaba una tristeza profunda. Bueno mejor me voy. Abrí la puerta bajé las escaleras y vi a mis dos padres sentados viendo la televisión.

– ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! Saldré a pasear un rato con Jacob volveré en un lapso de más o menos dos horas.

–¿Qué hora es? –preguntó mi padre con seriedad.

– Es temprano apenas son las ocho y veinticinco de la noche.

–Pues te quiero aquí a las diez – bramó Charlie, mi madre me miró pero no argumento nada.

–Está bien nos vemos – les dije despidiéndome con la mano, para luego salir por la puerta.

Al llegar a La Push Jake ya estaba estacionado, así que me estacioné y apagué el motor. Bajé de la camioneta y me dirigí a su auto. Él también se bajó y me sonrió.

–Hola Bella –murmuró abrazándome y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

–Hola –repetí con tristeza.

– ¡Cuéntame que sucede Bella!

–Edward no me quiere –bueno eso ya lo sabía –. Además está enamorado de una chica.

_ Edward está ciego…. – susurró–. Te dijo el nombre.

–¡No! No lo deje hablar, realmente no me interesa saber de quién está enamorado.

–Cuanto lo siento Bella – murmuró Jake y luego me estrecho contra su cuerpo para consolarme.

–Ojalá pudiera retroceder el tiempo y no haberle confesado nunca mis sentimientos a Edward.

– Hum… –murmuró Jacob, se despegó un poco y me miró a los ojos–. Tengo una idea.

–¿Qué idea? – pregunté confundida.

– Primero prométeme que no te vas a enojar – masculló él con seriedad, lo miré fijamente a los ojos pensándolo y luego asentí.

–Okay no me enojaré dímelo.

–Bueno cómo te digo esto sin que lo mal interpretes _repuso con un tono de nerviosismo en la voz.

–¡Suéltalo ya Jake! – exclamé repentinamente ansiosa.

–Tengo una idea, es algo que las personas hacen mucho y en ciertos casos ha funcionado. Quizás Edward este enamorado de ti, pero tantos años de amistad, lo tengan confundido haciéndolo creer que solo te quiere como una amiga.

–No, lo creo Jacob me dejó muy claro que no me quiere y que para colmó está enamorado de una chica.

–¡Bella, como puedes estar segura! ¡A lo mejor eso no es verdad! –susurró él tomándome de la mano –. La mejor forma de comprobar lo que realmente siente Edward por ti es dándole celos conmigo.

–¡Qué exclamé….! – y luego Jacob acerco sus labios a mi boca para poder besarlos.

–¡Jake, detente!, ¡No me beses por favor Jacob! – le supliqué a él tapándome la boca – ¡Qué te pasa! Te aprovechas de la situación.

Como se atrevía a tratar de besarme, oí que Jacob bufó y me miró a los ojos con seriedad, su penetrante mirada me produjo escalofríos así que no pude evitar cambiar la vista hacia otro lado.

– ¿ Por qué? – preguntó Jacob.

–Es obvio Jacob, ¡ Yo no te amo! amo con todo mi ser a Edward Cullen. Jake te quiero mucho eres mi amigo –lo miré a los ojos los tenía llorosos, porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí no quiero hacer sufrir a mi amigo. Pero yo no iba a besar a alguien que no amo él tenía que comprender eso.

–Claro Bella eso ya lo sabía. Solo deseo que no sufras, realmente quiero ayudarte pero por lo visto a ti no te interesa mi ayuda así que me voy de aquí –. susurró Jake con amargura y luego de escupir esas palabras se voltio para poder dirigirse hacia su vehículo.

– Jacob no te vayas – grite jalándole la camiseta –. Quédate te necesitó, haré cualquier cosa que quieras, pero no trates de besarme cuando tú sabes bien que al que amo es a Edward Cullen.

– De acuerdo –repuso él.

Bajé la cabeza sentí la mano de Jake en mi espada y luego levantó con delicadeza mi mentón para poder ver mis ojos.

– Te amo mucho Bella – susurró con dulzura él, mirándome fijamente.

– Lo sé – dije entre dientes, él suspiro y después me abrazo.

–Quisiera que me amarás cómo lo amas a él, pero sé que eso nunca va a pasar.

–Gracias por entender Jacob.

–Por tal razón te pido que pienses lo que te dije hace un momento, creó que tratar de darle celos a Edward funcionará – murmuró en mi oído. Me quedé callada sin responderle y de momento me acordé de que debía llegar a casa temprano por que, si no Charlie me va a matar.

–¿ Qué hora es? –le pregunté. Jacob dejo de abrazarme y observó su mano para ver la hora.

– Son las nueve y veintidós de la noche.

–Oh bueno pues ya me voy, nos vemos.

–Claro Bella si quieres mañana nos vemos de nuevo para poner en práctica este plan.

– Esta bien – murmuré para no herirlo ese plan para mí era estúpido, pero que mas podia hacer no quería herir los sentimientos de Jake él era un muy buen amigo –. Nos vemos buenas noches Jacob.

– Buenas noches preciosa, nos vemos mañana –dijo él besando mi mejilla izquierda.

Me deslicé en el asiento delantero de mi camioneta encendí el motor el cual rugió fuertemente como siempre y luego pisé el pedal con la mayor brusquedad posible. Salí de allí a toda prisa, sin fijarme en mirar a mi amigo.

Bueno pensándolo mejor quizás esa tonta idea de Jake no sea tan estúpida después de todo. Lo mas probable sea que a lo mejor mi adorado Edward Cullen me termine confesando que me ama.

Sacudí la cabeza salvajemente, no Edward nunca me va amar, para él solo seré siempre su mejor amiga. Aunque quizás sea bueno luchar por lo que amo, no tengo nada que perder.


	6. Chapter 6

Me apresuraba a llegar a casa.

–¡Agg! – di un grito ahogado al ver que comenzaba a llover. Encendí el limpia para brisas y bajé la velocidad. Maldita sea mi vida mil veces, como arrancaré de mi pecho este sentimiento de amor que siento hacia Edward Cullen, como desearía poder quitarlo de mi corazón, enamorarse debería ser la sensación mas bella del mundo pero no vale la pena sentir amor hacia otra persona, si ese alguien no te ama como tú a él.

–¡Qué es eso! –murmuré deteniendo mi pickup.

Observé que el automóvil de Edward, estaba estacionado frente a la casa de Tanya, apagué la luces de mi camioneta y me quedé mirando por un tiempo que se me hizo indefinido . Cuando por fin Edward decidió abrir su puerta y salió corriendo a toda prisa abrir la puerta del copiloto. Le tendió la mano a alguien para ayudarlo a salir, la persona salió, era Tanya Edward se le quedo embelesado mirándola y luego la abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho, para luego besarse con pasión bajo la lluvia.

–¡Qué horror! Edward está enamorado de esa universitaria, ¡Desde cuándo como no me di de cuenta! Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla – susurré con un nudo en la garganta, deseando morirme allí mismo o que la tierra me tragara.

Retrocedí mi camioneta girando el guía para poder virar. ¡ Porque ! ¡ Por qué ! Decía mi mente. No quiero ir a mi casa, mejor dicho no deseo llegar a mi hogar para acostarme en mi cama y estar cien por ciento segura, de que cada uno de mis pensamientos estarán con Edward toda la noche. Lo que debería hacer es buscar a Jacob en su casa, recibir su consuelo, cariño y aprecio. Necesito su apoyo en estos momentos tan difíciles para mí, ya que Jacob sabe que se siente no ser correspondido.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, las imágenes de Edward y Tanya abrazándose bajo la lluvia con una pasión tan…

–¡Dios no lo soporto! ¡ Me quiero morir! Lo amo tanto –susurré deteniendo mi camioneta con brusquedad en una esquina de la calle. Golpeé mi rostro una y otra vez en el guía intentando inútil mente borrar esas imágenes de mi memoria. Pero lo único que conseguí fue tener un enorme dolor de cabeza. Miré atraves del parabrisas contemplando como llovía a cántaros. Encendí el motor y me dirigí hacia la casa de Jake.

Al llegar me aseguro de estacionar mi vehículo lo mas lejos posible de la residencia de Jacob, para que su padre no se diera cuenta. Apago el motor y bajo de mi camioneta sin importarme que lloviznaba. El agua estaba fría asi que corrí lo mas rápido que pude hacia el hogar de Jake. Me acerqué a su ventana y la golpeé tres veces.

–Jacob – susurre.

–Bella –dijo Jake.

Élabrió el ventanal, me observaba con expresión preocupada, me tomo por ambas manos y me halo hacia dentro de la residencia.

–Bella acaso estás mal de la cabeza, mira como estás – replicó con voz dura, arropándome con una manta.

– Jake quiero morir, no deseo vivir. No lo soportó.

–¿Pero que es lo que te sucede, no entiendo? – dijo él frunciendo el ceño.

–Es Edward... Edward –tartamudee llorando.

–¿Qué le paso algo a él? –susurró confundido.

–Lo... – dije nada mas en un sollozo.

–Isabella dime que sucede ya –bramó en voz alta.

–¿Jacob hijo que sucede por qué gritas? –preguntó Billy, Jacob se dirigió a la puerta la abrió un poco y dijo:

–No es nada papá, es que estoy prácticando para una obra de teatro de la escuela.

–¡Oh! Pues práctica mañana por que voy a dormir.

– Esta bien, buenas noches – susurró Jake trancando la puerta y poniendo el seguro.

– Bueno dime que es lo que te paso princesa – murmuró con voz firme pero baja.

–Vi a Edward con Tanya besándose... –contesté llorando.

–Enserio – dijo acercándose a mí para abrazarme –. No llores por él es un idiota que no merece ni una de tus lágrimas.

–Edward no es malo Jacob. Él siempre me ha tratado bien, él es muy bueno.

–Claro amiga si tú lo dices –dijo con  
tono burlón.

–Lo amo tanto, no entiendo cómo se pudo fijar en otra cuando él y yo hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos.

–Lo mismo digo yo, mira mejor cambiamos de tema –susurró con enfado –, Deberías darte un baño con agua caliente.

–¡De nada me va a servir, sólo tengo esta ropa mojada!

– Creó que la ropa de una de mis hermanas te quedará bien –susurró saliendo de la habitación. Miré a mi alrededor buscando en donde sentarme, pero solo estaba la cama de Jake, asi que me senté en el frío suelo. Mi celular comenzó a sonar, lo saqué de mi bolsillo, lo observé, la llamada era de mi casa.

–¡Maldición! –murmuré poniendo el celular en vibración –. Espero que Billy Black no haya escuchado el teléfono, porque si no va a matar a Jake por tenerme aquí en su cuarto. Introduje el celular de nuevo en mi bolsillo.

Mamá, papá cuánto lo siento enserio no quiero preocuparlos pero... El teléfono de la casa de Jake interrumpió mi pensamiento, oí que alguien tomó el teléfono y hablo era Jacob.

–No señor Swan, Bella no esta aquí –dijo él en voz alta –, La última vez que la vi fue en la push. Contestó y luego colgó.

–¿Era Charlie ? –preguntó Billy.

– Si es que Bella no ha llegado a su casa.

–Vaya espero que no le haya pasado nada a esa niña –murmuró el padre de Jake preocupado.

–Si, bueno papá mejor vámonos a dormir.

–Claro hijo, buenas noches.

–Buenas noches papá, tengo calor, me daré una ducha rápida –dijo mi amigo y después no escuche más.

La puerta de Jake se abrió, observé asustada pero luego me relajé cuando vi que era Jacob.

–Hola aquí tienes, – murmuró dándome una toalla con una blusa y pantalones largos anchos.

– Gracias amigo –dije sonriendo a medias, Jacob me ayudó a levantarme y me dirigió hasta el baño.

–Hay un cepillo de dientes sin utilizar encima del lavado tómalo.

–Ok – entre en el baño y cerré la puerta con seguro. Puse la ropa y la toalla que me entregó Jake encima de la tapa del inodoro. Quité el teléfono celular de mi bolsillo, poniéndolo en el mismo lugar que la ropa. Me desvestí y me deslicé hacia la ducha, le doy vuelta a la llave asegurándome de que no salga tanta agua para no hacer ruido y la acopló a una temperatura. Mientras tomaba mi baño oí como el celular vibraba una, otra y otra vez. Al concluir de bañarme salgo, me secó con la toalla, me lavó los dientes y por último me visto. Tomé mi celular, observé las llamadas pérdidas cinco eran de la casa de mis padres, ocho eran de Edward Cullen y también había un mensaje de voz de su número lo escuche.

–Isabella Swan llámame cuando escuches este mensaje, tus padres me digieron que luego de hablar conmigo te fuiste a reunir con Jacob. Estoy preocupado por ti porque les haces esto a ellos y a mí.

–No creo que te importe tanto lo que me pasé Edward –susurré enojada apagando mi teléfono.

Salí del baño caminando despacio abrí la puerta de la habitación de Jake. Vi que él estaba sentado en el borde de la cama pensativo.

–Bella tus padres están muy preocupados, deberías llamarlos y decirles que te encuentras bien - murmuró él.

–No quiero, por favor Jake entiéndeme.

– Te entiendo amiga, bueno pero promete que los llamarás mañana.

–Te lo prometo – dije.

–Bueno cariño acuéstate en mi cama yo dormiré en esta colchón en el suelo.

–Bien –contesté y me recosté en la cama. Jacob apagó la luz. Observé mi celular con ganas de encenderlo pero no lo hice.

Dieciocho minutos después...

–Jacob – le dije –, Ya estas dormido

–No Bella aún no me duermo.

– ¡Oh! Crees enserió que ese plan tuyo de darle celos a Edward contigo funcione.

–Creo que si amiga, aveces el hombre se ciega y no ve que el verdadero amor lo tiene enfrente de sus narices – contestó él.

–Eso espero, me dolería mucho que... – de repente alguien comenzó a tocar la ventana –Jacob ábreme, vi la camioneta de Bella estacionada afuera.

Pegué un brinco del susto, me levanté de la cama, encendí la lámpara de noche de la esquina y miré a Jake. El primero en hablar fue Jacob.

–¿Qué rayos hace Edward Cullen aquí?

– No lo sé – susurré sorprendida.

–Bella sal de ahí –ordenó Edward molesto.

Jacob apretó los puños de sus manos, parecía que iba a explotar. Caminé a la ventana y la abrí. Lo observé a los ojos y noté que estaba ansioso o mejor dicho se veía preocupado, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar cómo loco.

–¿Qué haces a qui Edward?

–No es obvió Isabella Swan, vine a buscarte para llevarte a tú casa –susurró tendiéndome la mano.

– ¿ Porque mejor no te largas? – repuso Jacob.

–De aquí no me voy sin ella – dijo Edward posando sus hermosos ojos verdes en mí.

–¿ Cómo supiste dónde estaba? –le dije.

_ Te conozco bien Bella, además tus padres dijeron que fuiste a ver a Jacob – me murmuró él con voz dulce –. Ven conmigo por favor.

Era difícil no ceder, pero no podía irme con él. Ni siquiera sabía que él estaba haciendo aquí, yo no le importo. Soy sólo una simple amiga él no me ama.

–¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté.

–Ya te lo dije he venido por ti.

–Por que viniste si yo ni siquiera te importó – grité.

–¿Jacob que demonios está pasando ahí, abre la puerta? –bramó Billy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo narrado por Edward Cullen...**

* * *

Fui a recoger a Bella y a su madre para poder llevarlas al centro comercial, toqué la bocina y esperé a que ambas salieran. Isabella y su madre se marcharon de la casa, me bajé de mi auto, les sonreí a las dos y luego les abrí la puerta.

...

El tiempo en el centro comercial se fue bastante rápido, habíamos terminado de comer y yo me encontraba parado en el mostrador comprando unos helados para Bella, su mamá y yo. Los pagué, y después me acerqué a la mesa:

–Hola chicas, después de tan rica comida aquí les e traído el postre – susurré poniendo los helados en la mesa.

–Gracias –murmuraron ambas a la misma vez.

Al terminar de comer nos fuimos del lugar. Llevé a Renne y a Bella hasta su hogar. Al llegar me estacionó les abro la puerta a ambas y digo:

– Bueno señora –susurré a la mamá de Isabella sonriendo –, No le molesta que rapte a su hija por un par de minutos verdad.

–No muchacho –murmuró ella riéndose.

–Okay, pues Bella – le dije a Isabella, abriendo la puerta del carro –. Vámonos.

...

–Bien ahora que estamos completamente solos tú y yo – susurré con dulzura, sonriendo a medias – Hablemos.

– Claro – dijo ella, sentí un nudo en la garganta, yo estaba completamente enamorado de Isabella, pero mi padre me había obligado a estar con Tanya.

–Bella tú para mi eres una de esas personas que no se encuentran en cualquier sitio, realmente eres alguien muy especial para mí –murmuré lentamente, no quería ofenderla realmente la amaba con todo mi ser.

– Tú también eres alguien, muy especial para mí – dijo Isabella, le sonreí con ternura. Luego de decir esas palabras bajo la cabeza. Bella puso la mano en la ranura de la puerta disimuladamente, pero antes de que logrará abrir la puerta del auto la aseguré. –, ¿Por qué pusiste el seguro Edward?

–No, quiero que salgas corriendo del vehículo Bella, yo te quiero mucho, eres mi amiga y para mi eres una chica tan increíble, siempre tan alegre y feliz. Tú siempre me haces sentir contento, hasta ahora eres la única que pone colores a mi día, cuando este se pone gris. Eres mi mejor amiga, pero solo eso –malditasea porque le tuve que decir eso, Bella yo te amo, si supieras la verdad.

–Basta Edward ya no digas más – susurró ella se notaba a leguas que mis palabras le habían dolido, sentí ganas de abrazarla, besarla, decirle que todo lo que le estaba diciendo era mentira, pero yo era un cobarde que no se atrevía a desobedecer a su padre –Por favor Edward te suplico, que me lleves a mi casa, no quiero oírte.

–Realmente no quiero herirte, pero tengo que ser honesto contigo creo que es la mejor forma –le contesté, limpiando una lágrima que había caído de su ojo izquierdo, mi dulce Bella merezco morir te estoy haciendo demasiado daño y eso no es lo que yo quiero.

–No quiero la verdad prefiero una dulce mentira, por favor llévame a mi casa, ya no deseo escuchar más.

– Esta bien, pero solo tengo que decirte una sola cosa más, tengo que dejar las cosas claras –bueno le iba a decir otra mentira más –. Estoy enamorado de una chica llamada…

– Basta –gritó.

–Bella …. – dije, como deseaba decirle la verdad, yo no amaba a otra, sino simplemente era a ella a quién mi corazón amaba.

–Basta –gritó de nuevo Bella llena de rabia y dolor –. Te dije basta no quiero escuchar nada más Edward te lo suplico no me hagas esto, no estoy preparada para soportar tanto sufrimiento llévame a casa por favor.

Me rogó la observé con ojos triste pero asentí, prendí el carro y me dirigí hacia la casa de ella. Al llegar Bella abrió la puerta de un tirón y la trancó con fuerza, salió corriendo hacia su hogar sin despedirse de mí. Me sentí basura, había roto el corazón de la mujer que mas he amado en está vida, mejor dicho la única chica que me ha llegado al corazón.

–Lo siento, mucho Isabella –murmuré, me recosté contra el guía, le di un pequeño golpe, luego me acomodé y salí de allí, había quedado de ir a buscar a Tanya.

...

La salida con Tanya, fue aburrida, esa chica no me gustaba en lo mas mínimo. Al fin había llegado la hora de dejarla en su casa, estaba lloviendo, apagué el coche, bajé de mi automóvil casi corriendo, abro la puerta del copiloto, le tiendo la mano a Tanya para ayudarla a salir, la observó detenidamente pensativo, indeciso debería abrazarla y besarla, bueno tengo que ir acostumbrándome, hay es que no me gusta, debería imaginarme que es mi adorada Bella, abrasé a Tanya contra mi pecho, cerré mis ojos y me imaginé a Isabella, beso sus labios. Abro los ojos y vuelvo a la realidad, retiró mis labios de la boca de Tanya y dejo de abrazarla.

–Nos vemos – le digo y salgó corriendo de nuevo hacia mi automóvil.

Enciendo el auto y salgó de allí apresuradamente. Pongo la calefacción y conduzco lo más rápido posible hacia mi hogar. Al cabo de unos veintitrés minutos mi celular comienza a sonar, lo tomó observó que la llamada proviene del hogar de Bella.

–Hola –respondo.

–Hola Edward de casualidad, Bella no está contigo, o te ha llamado, es que dijo que iba a ir a la Push, a encontrarse con Jacob, pero ya son mas de la diez, y no ha llegado – murmuró con tristeza el papá de Bella.

–No, ella no se ha comunicado conmigo, la haz llamado al celular.

– Sí, pero no responde.

– Bueno, si se algo de ella, le avisaré nos vemos – susurré y luego enganché, ¡Bella dónde te metiste!, busqué el número de su celular y rápidamente empezó a sonar, pero no respondió. Insistí e insistí, a la octava llamada que realice decidí entonces dejarle un mensaje al buzón de voz:

–Isabella Swan llámame cuando escuches este mensaje, tus padres me dijeron que luego de hablar conmigo te fuiste a reunir con Jacob. Estoy preocupado por ti, porque le haces esto a ellos y a mí.

Ella no me va a llamar. ¡Maldito Jacob!, bueno Jacob no tiene la culpa de esto. Soy yo, que soy un asqueroso cobarde que no lucha por lo que ama. Dónde puedes estar Bella, dónde. Quizás aún estés con ese patán de Jake... Conduje mi vehículo hacia la Push, pase por la playa y no vi el vehículo de ninguno de los dos, así que decidí seguir conduciendo hasta la casa de Jacob, mi corazón estaba acelerado, ansioso. De momento logro divisar la camioneta de Isabella, me estacionó , bajo de mi auto y camino hasta la residencia de Jake. Me acerqué hasta la ventana del cuarto de Jacob y la comienzo a tocar:

– Jacob ábreme, vi la camioneta de Bella estacionada afuera.

– ¿Qué rayos hace Edward Cullen aquí? –oí decir a Jake.

–No lo sé –susurró Bella.

– Bella sal de ahí – ordené en un tono de voz no muy controlado. Sentí unos pasos aproximarse, luego la ventana se abrió. Bella me observó a los ojos, toda la ansiedad que había sentido hace un momento desapareció.

–¿Qué haces a qui Edward? –preguntó ella.

–No es obvió Isabella Swan, vine a buscarte para llevarte a tú casa –susurré tendiéndole la mano.

–¿ Porque mejor no te largas? –repuso Jacob.

–De aquí no me voy sin ella – respondi posando mi mirada en Bella.

– ¿ Cómo supiste dónde estaba? –murmuró Bella.

– Te conozco bien Bella, además tus padres dijeron que fuiste a ver a Jacob –dije con gentileza – Ven conmigo por favor.

–¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó de nuevo ella.

–Ya te lo dije he venido por ti.

– Por que viniste si yo ni siquiera te importo –gritó, mi amor si supieras que eres lo más importante en mi vida.

–¿Jacob que demonios está pasando ahí, abre la puerta?– bramó la voz de Billy Black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward Continúa narrando:**

* * *

–Vamos Bella, ven conmigo – musite con ternura, a Isabella tendiéndole la mano, ella miró hacia atrás y dijo:

– Jake será mejor que me vaya, no quiero que tu padre, te castigué por mi culpa.

– Jacob Black, abre la maldita puerta, ¡ahora! –gritó Billy.

–Ya voy, papá – contestó él, luego Bella salió y la agarré.

– Hasta luego Jake –se despidió ella.

–Nos vemos Bella – le susurró Jacob a Isabella trancando el ventanal.

–Vamos –murmuré tomándola de la mano. Llegamos hasta dónde estaban estacionados nuestros vehículos, la lluvia había mermado un poco.

– Móntate en el carro –le dije a ella, abriendo la puerta del pasajero de mi auto.

–Yo contigo no voy para ninguna parte Edward, por si no te haz dado cuenta mi pickup esta, parqueada ahí –refunfuñó Bella, trasladándose hacia su camioneta pero la detuve con delicadeza. La observé a los ojos con dulzura, la amaba demasiado era tan hermosa, ella se sonrojó y volteó el rostro.

–¡Déjame en paz! –se quejó, tratando de soltarse en vano de mi agarré, la arrinconé sobre mi automóvil impidiéndole salir – Más te vale qué me dejes ir Edward – insistió mirándome mal. La miré con cariño dedicándole una sonrisa, realmente se estaba comportando como una niña chiquita. Luego acaricié su semblante , fui acercando lentamente mi cara, a su rostro, eso hizo que ella volviera a voltear la cabeza:

–Q-que h-haces E-Edward –tartamudeó, tomé su lindo rostro angelical en mis manos, ella enarcó una ceja, luego deposité un tierno beso en sus labios y después retiré mi boca de la suya para ver su reacción. Los ojos de Isabella se llenaron de lágrimas, yo no quería lastimarla la amaba.

–¿Porqué Edward?, ¿porque me has besado?, ¿a que quieres jugar? –me replicó enojada.

–A nada Bella –respondí , volviendo a pegar mi boca, a la suya, abrazándola con fuerza contra mi pecho, disfrute de ese beso, que por tanto tiempo había anhelado, pero que nunca me había atrevido a dar.

Tener a Bella, apretada fuertemente contra mí, era una sensación inexplicable, mis labios y los de ella se movían con una intensidad, cargada de pasión, deseo y amor, quería hacerla mía en ese instante, la apreté con mas fuerza hacia mi cuerpo, ella no hizo nada para apartarse, pero tenia que detenerme explicarle las cosas, dejé de besarla y me separé con gentileza de su cuerpo. Bella me miró con tristeza, ¡Rayos que he hecho! De seguro debe de estar pensando de que la rechacé por qué no me gusta.

–¡Isabella te amo! –confesé.

–¡Mientes!

–No te miento, se que tú sentiste lo mucho que yo te amo al besarnos.

– Quieres volverme loca, creía que eras un buen hombre, pero he estado ciega, tú no sabes ni lo que quieres, primero me dices que no me amas y que estas enamorado de otra y ahora tienes el descaro de besarme y decirme te amo, eres un miserable. Además te vi con Tanya.

–Bella, cariño todo eso tiene una explicación, yo si te amo lo que pasa es...

–¡Cállate Edward Cullen no quiero oírte! –gritó ella con ira.

–¡Por favor Isabella te lo suplicó escúchame!

–Ya escuché, todo lo que tenía que escuchar, me dejaste muy en claro que no me querías, además, no trates, de hacerte la víctima te vi besándote con Tanya.

–Isabella, si me dejarás explicar, todo esto que ha pasado tiene una justificación –susurré lleno de dolor lanzándome al suelo –Yo realmente te amo, eres el amor de mi vida...

–¡Basta! Deja de mentirme –bramó ella.

– Tan solo déjame, hablar por favor Isabella...

–¡No! – exclamó con ojos llenos de dolor y se dirigió a zancadas hacia su camioneta.

–¡Bella, detenté por favor, deja que te expliqué todo!

–¡Qué no, déjame en paz! No hay explicación que valga, todo está más claro que el agua –dijo ella subiendo a su vehículo, me levanté del suelo y dije:

–No deberías conducir en el estado que estás – No me hizo caso prendió la pickup, me miró con expresión abatida y luego arrancó a toda velocidad.

–¡Isabella no! –bramé asustado, me apresuré a subir a mi auto, lo encendí y salí a toda velocidad detrás de ella, logré alcanzarla, me sitúe al lado de su camioneta y grité:

–¡Detenté Bella!

Ella aceleró más, apreté el acelerador de mi auto y logré rebasarla, fui bajando la velocidad del carro hasta detenerme, miré por mi retrovisor y observé que Isabella también se había detenido. Bajé del auto, caminé hasta su vehículo y le abrí la puerta.

–¡Acaso querías matarte Bella! –le grité con rabia y con un nudo en la garganta.

–¡Sí! Prefiero estar muerta –susurró llorando –, Yo a ti no te importo.

– Si me importas te amo Bella, te amo más que a mi propia vida.

–¡Mentira! –gritó bajando de la pickup.

–No es mentira, te amo, te amo con todo mi ser, eres la única mujer que he amado.

–¿Por qué me sigues mintiendo? No es justo– bramó de nuevo, tirándose a la calle, justamente cuando venía un auto.

–¡Isabella! – grité, retirándola del camino, ella calló al otro lado de la calle y luego gritó .

–¡Edward cuidado!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo contado por Bella:**

* * *

–¡Edward cuidado! –grité aterrada, Edward trató levantarse pero fue demasiado tarde el automóvil lo impacto, aunque el carro bajó bastante la velocidad fue inútil Edward calló encima del bonete del auto.

–¡No! –bramé corriendo hacia él, el enojo que sentía hace un momento terminó convertido en angustia – Edward, ¡Dios mío Edward!

Acaricié su rostro ensangrentado, Edward me miró y dijo:

– Bella, perdóname...

–Edward –lo interrumpí llorando.

–¡Rayos llamaré a una ambulancia! –dijo el conductor del vehículo que había atropellado a mi amigo.

– ok – le dije.

–Isabella quiero decirte la verdad– murmuraba él forzando la voz–, Bella no quiero morir sin decirte el por ...

–Edward –lo interrumpí –, Tú no vas a morir, te vas a recuperar y vas a poder seguir con tu vida.

Él trató de decir algo, pero puse un dedo en sus labios para callarlo.

–No hables por favor, no gastes energía, te vas a recuperar.

–La ambulancia viene de camino – dijo el conductor del automóvil, que había arrollado a Edward, yo asentí.

El sonido de las sirenas de la ambulancia se podían oír a lo lejos. Al llegar los paramédicos, estabilizan a Edward lo ponen encima de la camilla y lo llevan hacia la ambulacia, subo y tomó la mano de mi mejor amigo y digo:

–No te preocupes todo saldrá bien.

Al llegar al hospital lo primero que hice fue llamar a los padres de Edward. Luego le informé a los míos de la situación. Los primeros en llegar fueron los padres de él.

–Isabella que fue lo que paso –dijo Esme.

Les conté, todo lo sucedido a ambos. Carlisle fue el primero en hablar.

–Le he dicho un millón de veces a mi hijo que se aleje de ti, pero no, el muy necio tiene que enamorarse de una niñita como tú, sin clase ni dinero. No vales nada Bella, la mujer que le conviene a mi hijo es Tanya.

– Con que ha sido usted, el que no deja que Edward y yo seamos felices, déjeme decirle que es usted un miserable, ahora que sé que en verdad Edward si me ama, juro por mi vida que su hijo Edward Cullen será mío.

–No, si yo lo puedo impedir –dijo Carlisle furioso –, Tú y mi hijo nunca podrán estar juntos, ahora te pido que te largues de aquí.

Mamá y papá llegaron en ese instante. Carlisle no prosiguió la discusión.

–Hija– dijeron ambos a la vez abrazándome.

–Padre, madre, cuánto lo siento no quería preocuparlos y ahora Edward está en este maldito hospital por mi culpa –dije sollozando.

–No te preocupes mi cielo, Edward es fuerte saldrá de esto –susurró papá dándome consuelo.

–Eso espero, si algo le llegará a pasar... –no pude terminar de hablar, si algo le llegará a pasar a Edward no podría soportarlo.

A pesar de que el padre de Edward me había hechado del hospital, no me moví de allí hasta no recibir noticias de su estado. Mamá y papá no se despegaron de mi lado tampoco.

...

Horas después.

Al fin un doctor salió y dijo:

–Ustedes son los familiares del paciente Edward Cullen.

–Si –contestaron al unísono los padres de él.

–Su hijo afortunadamente se encuentra bien, no ha sufrido lecciones graves, gracias a su buen estado físico, tuvo un pequeño sangrado interno que afortunadamente paramos a tiempo, lo dejaremos hospitalizado, por unas cuántas semanas para observación.

Suspiré aliviada.

–Podemos verlo –susurró Esme.

–Ahora mismo está en sala de observación y está sedado, pero pueden pasar a verlo.

Los padres de Edward se dirigieron hacia el cuarto dónde él se encontraba hospitalizado.

–Mi niña debemos irnos, ya al menos sabes que Edward está fuera de peligro –murmuró papá.

– No por favor, quiero quedarme aquí, no me importa si el tonto padre de Edward no me quiere ver en este lugar, yo de aquí no me nuevo sin ver a Edward.

Mi padre se marchó, pero mamá se quedó. Alice Cullen llegó se acercó a mi y dijo:

–¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –le conté todo lo que pasó y ella me miró con tristeza.

– Bueno y eso fue todo –murmuré.

–Vaya, no se que decirte amiga, bien iré a ver como está mi hermano.

–Okey Alice, por favor podrías buscar una forma de que yo pueda entrar a ver a Edward –supliqué tomándola por las manos. Alice asintió y luego se marchó. Me sentía demasiado ansiosa, no se cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero la larga espera me estaba perturbando. Necesitaba verlo. Al fin Alice salió junto a sus padres, me miró y susurró que entrará, me aseguré de que ella y sus progenitores se hubieran alejado lo suficientemente.

–Mamá vuelvo ahora – anuncié a Renne, pero ella estaba dormida, me puse de pie y me marché de allí.

Al entrar le pregunto a una enfermera donde se encontraba el paciente Edward Cullen, ella me dice el número de la habitación, camino hacia el cuarto que la chica me había indicado abrí la puerta y entré.

Me dirigí con timidez hacia la camilla, observé a mi mejor amigo, el cual estaba dormido. Me senté en una silla y tomé su mano.

–Perdóname Edward por no haberte creído que me amabas, ahora no sabes lo arrepentida que estoy – susurré llorando, luego hundí mi cabeza en su pecho, pero con suavidad para no lastimarlo.

–Te amo mi amor, espero que te recuperes pronto –murmuré entre dientes.

–Yo también te amo Isabella – dijo Edward en un susurró, abrí mis ojos cómo platos, levanté mi rostro para verle la cara.

–Edward perdóname soy una estúpida si te hubiese creído nada de esto hubiera sucedido –Él sonrió levemente.

–Bella no te heches la culpa, yo soy el culpable de todo esto, fui un cobarde que no supo luchar por la persona que amaba, me merezco estar aquí –contestó él acariciando mi rostro, tomé su mano y la bese.

–No digas eso Edward, tú no mereces esto eres un buen hombre, tú padre es un patán que no tiene escrúpulos, pero te juro que tú y yo estaremos juntos cueste lo que cueste.

–Te amo Isabella –susurró él con dulzura –, Siempre te he amado.

–No sabes, lo feliz que me hace escuchar esas palabras – dije sonriendo y pasando mi mano por su hermoso cabello enmarañado, luego me acerqué a su boca y deposité en sus labios un pequeño beso.

– Isabella, mi hermosa Isabella me enfrentaré a mi padre y le dejaré claro que con la mujer que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida es contigo – prometió él, yo asentí y me recosté en la camilla.

–Edward... –murmuré pero no pude terminar de hablarle por que alguien abrió la puerta.

–¡Qué demonios significa esto, que hace está estúpida niña aquí! –bramó furioso Carlisle, yo me puse de pie asustada, él papá de Edward me apretó fuertemente por el brazo, parecía como si me lo quisiera sacar de sitio.

– Padre suéltala, la estás lastimado –murmuró Edward, tratando de levantarse de la camilla, Alice se dirigió hacia él, impidiéndole que se levantará.

–No hermano estás muy mal herido, te puedes lastimar.

Carlisle me sacó de la habitación, empujándome como a un trapo sucio en el pasillo del hospital. Caí al suelo dándome un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

–Lárgate de aquí, si te vuelvo a ver cerca de mi hijo, la pasarás muy mal – me amenazó él y luego tranco la puerta, miré a mi alrededor las personas me miraban atónitas, me levanté y salí de allí corriendo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Edward continua la historia:**

* * *

Me quedé mirando fijamente a Carlisle me daban ganas de matarlo, cómo se atrevía a botar a Bella de la habitación cómo si ella fuera una mierda. ¡Maldito Carlisle te odio, con todo mi ser!

–¡Qué pasa Edward porqué me miras así! – mi mano se aferró fuertemente a la camilla, por que Dios tenía que mandarme semejante castigo a caso me lo merecía, mi padre miró a mi hermana y dijo:

–Alice sal de aquí, necesito hablar a solas con Edward, ve con tu madre –Mi hermana me observó con tristeza y luego se marcho.

–Eres un ser despreciable –bramé enojado –. Lucharé por ella, la mujer que amo con todo mi ser, no quiero a Tanya no voy a dejar que tú decidas mi vida.

–¡Cállate Edward! – exclamó mi padre interrumpiéndome –, Tú harás lo que yo diga, por qué si no lo haces, te prometo que haré cualquier cosa para deshacerme de esa estúpida chiquilla de Bella Swan – rió maliciosamente.

Sus palabras hicieron que me acobardará, yo no podía permitir que mi padre le hiciera daño a Isabella. Aspiré una bocanada de aire, resignándome. ¡Maldito Carlisle! Siempre buscaba la forma de tenerme en sus manos.

–Y-yo –comencé a tartamudear, no quería decir esas palabras, las que él estaba esperando que dijera – Le inventaré a Bella una historia, para que se olvide de mí.

–Así me gusta hijo, que me obedezcas de seguro vendrá a verte – observó su celular y dijo –. Ya han pasado veinte horas desde que paso todo, bueno Edward descansa nos vemos luego...

Mi padre salió del cuarto dejándome sólo, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Soy un cobarde, de nuevo voy a tener que herir a la mujer que amo. No es justo. La puerta se abrió, era una enfermera.

– Buenas, usted es Edward Cullen – asentí, ella revisó la pulsera de mi mano para comprobarlo –. Bien te traje estas pastillas que te ha mandado el médico.

Me las entregó junto con un vaso de agua, las bebí rápidamente y tragué un poco de líquido. Luego observó el suero.

–Bien ahora revisaré tú temperatura y verificare tu presión arterial – la enfermera me puso un termómetro en la boca luego de un par de segundos lo quitó y me tomó la presión.

– Bueno joven me retiró cualquier cosa que necesites aprieta el botón de la esquina – susurró ella marchándose.

Mi hermosa Bella, que mentira te puedo contar para alejarte de mí, me estrujé los sesos pensando en que podría decirle, pero no se me ocurría nada. Quizás debía haber alguna manera de estar con ella, sin que Carlisle se entere ¡pero si mi padre se da cuenta!, le puede hacer daño y no puedo ponerla en peligro. Tengo que resignarme, la única salida era alejarme de Isabella, aunque no quiera. Los ojos me comenzaron a pesar por el sueño, bostece...

...

Caminaba por La Push. Veo a Isabella y a Jacob juntos, me acerco a ellos.

– Jake, tú si eres un verdadero hombre no como Edward que no supo luchar por lo que deseaba, te amo – murmuraba Isabella mirándome con malicia, estrechó a el tonto ese contra su cuerpo y lo besó con una pasión desenfrenada.

– ¡NO! – grité y ambos se comenzaron a reír.

Desperté asustando con la respiración agitada, eso era lo que iba a suceder si alejaba a Bella de mi vida. Buscaría al idiota de Jacob, él la consolaría de seguro ella se olvidará de mí. Pensar eso hizo que me doliera el pecho. ¡Por qué Dios mío, porque no puede haber una solución a este problema! Cuando al fin tengo el valor de confesar lo que siento todo se destroza. No es justo.

La puerta hizo un leve chirrido, miré a ver quién era.

–¡Alice! – murmuré.

–Hola hermanito, ya mismo van hacer las diez de la mañana, las enfermeras están entregando los desayunos.

–No tengo hambre –contesté.

–Edward tienes que comer.

–¿Isabella a venido?– susurré ella negó con la cabeza–, Necesito verla.

– La llamaré después te lo prometo – la puerta de la habitación se abrió una enfermera entró con una bandeja de alimentos.

–Buenos días –dijo la chica poniendo el desayuno en una mesita – Buen provecho.

–Gracias – contesté, la enfermera se marchó y Alice tomó la bandeja.

–Bien hermanito debes comer – murmuró mi hermana introduciendo la cuchara en la bandeja y llevando el cereal a mi labios. Bueno mejor abro la boca, ya que Alice es capaz de abrirme la boca a la fuerza, comí todo el desayuno.

–Así me gusta, bien llamaré a Isabella pero no creo que papá la dejé pasar – murmuró mi hermana.

–No te preocupes hablé con Carlisle y dijo que la iba a dejar entrar –contesté con tristeza.

–¡Oh! Enserio pues si papá te dio autorización de verla le avisare –susurró ella tomando su celular y buscando el número, puso el teléfono en su oreja esperando a que Isabella contestará.

–Hola amiga, soy Alice –parloteó mi hermana –. Quería saber si puedes venir al hospital mi hermano quiere verte.

Mi hermana hizo una breve pausa, esperando la contestación.

–No te preocupes por Carlisle, Edward dijo que habló con él puedes venir a ver a mi hermano cuando quieras – Alice espero que Bella le contestará y luego se despidió.

–Bien amiga nos vemos luego – Alice enganchó el teléfono y dijo:

–Listo hermanito ella vendrá a verte en la tarde después de clases.

– Okay gracias – murmuré.

La mañana se fue lenta, mi padre y madre vinieron a verme. Le expliqué a Carlisle que Isabella vendría a verme. Las horas pasaron, Bella llegó, posó su dulce boca en mis labios, la estreché con fuerza contra mi cuerpo sin impórtame el dolor que sentía en cada una de mis articulaciones. Este sería el último beso que recibiría de la mujer que amo. Ella despegó sus labios de los míos y yo de nuevo pegué mis labios a su boca.

– Edward –murmuró ella en mis labios – Casi no puedo respirar –dijo riéndose.

–Lo siento hermosa – susurré con tristeza.

– ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó ella preocupada, ya había pensado que decirle sabía que eso la iba a lastimar demasiado pero no tenía otra opción. Acaricié su rostro y la hale hacia mí, volviendo a perderme en sus labios. Retiré mi boca, suspiré llenándome de valor:

– Bella, tú y yo no podemos estar juntos.

–Edward, no tengas miedo no te dejes controlar por el miserable de tú padre. Tú y yo nos amamos.

Si mi adorada Bella, te amo, te amo más que a mí mismo, pero si tratro de estar contigo, mi padre puede lastimarte y si te pasa algo eso no podré perdonármelo nunca.

– ¡Tanya está embarazada! – mentí, la expresión de Isabella me hizo voltear la cabeza para no verle la cara, mis palabras lograron su objetivo.

–Tanya está embarazada – repitió ella.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella sigue la historia:**

* * *

Ladeé la cabeza en desaprobación, esto no podía ser cierto: "Tanya embarazada de Edward."

–¡Mírame a los ojos Edward Cullen, mírame y dime que estoesto, es una vil mentira! –no me contestó ni volteó a verme – ¡Mírame por favor! ¡Maldita sea mírame!

Le supliqué, bueno mejor dicho le ordené, Edward obedeció mi petición, me observó con ojos tristes.

– No te estoy mintiendo Isabella, Tanya está embarazada – repuso él con voz inexpresiva.

Esto no tenía sentido, si ella estaba embarazada porque demonios no me lo dijo antes, era su deber decírmelo desde un principio, por qué tenía que ilusionarme de esta forma, un día me dice te amo y al otro me suelta que ha embarazado a alguien. Para que me dijo que me quería, para hacerme sufrir luego diciéndome esta noticia.

–¡Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste antes Edward! ¡Dime porque rayos juegas conmigo! creía que lo único que se interponía entre nosotros era tú padre –bramé aguantando las ganas de llorar –¿Desde cuando sabes que Tanya está embarazada?

– Me acabo de enterar hoy –me aseguró, fruncí el ceño ante su respuesta. No tenía sentido.

Algo me decía, que él no estaba siendo completamente honesto. Aunque Edward trataba de mantener su rostro en calma, sus ojos lo comenzaron a delatar, estaba actuando de la misma forma que aquel día, cuando me mintió diciéndome que no me amaba. Me acerqué a la puerta de la habitación poniéndole el seguro. Amaba a Edward, y por esa razón iba a luchar por él, le iba a sacar la verdad cuésteme lo que me cueste. Caminé hasta la camilla y me senté con delicadeza a su lado. Si lo que Edward deseaba era alejarme de él, por miedo a no sé qué, no lo iba a conseguir.

–Sabes qué, no me importa, tú no la amas a ella, si no a mí, así que solo dale el apellido al bebé y problema arreglado –Edward se quedó boquiabierto.

–No puedo ser asi de irresponsable, Bella.

– En el amor y la guerra todo se vale –luego de pronunciar esas palabras deslicé mis manos primero por su pecho, luego subí a su cuello y bajé la mano hasta sus fuertes abdominales, pero tuve que hacerlo con extremada gentileza. Besé su cuello y luego me dirigí hasta sus bellos y apetecibles labios besándolos con pasión. Edward me apretó con fuerza, para estar malherido al parecer no le importaba su dolor, yo hice un leve gemido por su apretón.

–Te amo Edward –susurré en sus labios él no contestó, pero no paro de besarme, deseaba poseerlo y por la forma en la que él estaba actuando, sabía que también él ansiaba lo mismo, me separé de Edward respirando agitadamente.

–Solo dime la verdad, Edward –supliqué –.Sé que me estás mintiendo, si en verdad me amas cumple lo que me dijiste, lucha por mí por este amor que sentimos uno por el otro.

Edward se quedó pensativo, yo crucé los dedos a guardando su respuesta.

– Tienes razón te mentí, porque no quiero que Carlisle te haga daño, él maldito de mi padre me amenazó diciéndome, que si no te alejaba de mí... –puse un dedo en sus labios para callarlo.

–Él no me hará daño, tú y yo buscáremos la forma de estar juntos, nada ni nadie se va interponer entre nosotros, por alguna razón la biblia dice: El amor es sufrido, es benigno, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta. El amor nunca deja de ser y otras cosas más que no recuerdo. Lo que te quiero decir es...

–Sé a lo que te refieres mi amor y tienes razón –me interrumpió –, Pensaré en algo para poder estar juntos, pero antes que nada quiero que cuando salgas de aquí finjas estar herida. Quiero que mi padre crea que te alejé de mí. Prométeme que no me buscarás, yo juró que encontraré la forma de estar contigo, pero mientras tanto debemos estar separados.

–Lo haré – le prometí –. Bueno creo que ha llegado el momento de despedirnos.

Él asintió, besé sus labios caminé hacia la puerta lo miré sonriéndole, Edward me sonrió de vuelta, respiré hondo pensando en algo triste, abrí la puerta y salí de allí llorando. Pasé por el lado de los padres de Edward y su hermana. Los observé, fingí estar sufrida y luego proseguí mi camino.

...

Pasaron al menos cuatro semanas, no sabía nada de Edward, pero le había prometido no buscarlo, ya que su padre debía creer que Edward no quería que estuviese a su lado. Hoy era lunes ocho de septiembre del dos mil catorce. Faltaban cinco días para mi cumpleaños, al fin cumpliría la mayoría de edad. Me levanté de la cama sin ánimos, tomé la ropa que había separado la noche anterior, salí del cuarto, entré en el baño me bañe, vestí y lave mis dientes. Bajé las escaleras, abrí la nevera, saqué el cereal y la leche los serví en un tazón, lo comí de pie.

–Buenas hija, ¿cómo amanecistes hoy? –preguntó Charlie abriendo el refrigerador, tomando el galón de leche y bebiendolo directamente de la botella.

Triste con ganas de morirme o tirarme de un acantilado.

– Bien –mentí tratando de simular una sonrisa –. Papá acaso no vas a ir a trabajar hoy.

–No mi pequeña, tú madre está enferma, estuvo toda la noche vomitando al parecer ha cogido un virus. La llevaré al hospital, para que la revisen y le receten algo.

– ¡Oh! Pobre mamá, no te preocupes, si quieres yo falto al colegio y llevó a mamá al hospital.

– No mi cielo, muchas gracias pero ya avisé en el trabajo que hoy no iría, asi que ve a la escuela, nos vemos luego.

Me despedí de Charlie. Una vez dentro de la pickup, la encendí esperé un par de segundos a que se calentará y luego la puse en marcha.

Al llegar a la escuela me estacioné, observé el parking, me quedé petrificada su auto estaba en el estacionamiento. No pude evitar sonreír, al fin lo vería. Tomé mi mochila y salí del coche. Entré al plantel, la ansiedad de verlo me estaba matando por dentro, caminé por todos los pasillos buscándolo.

Cuando al fin lo encontré, di un leve suspiro, mi respiración se comenzó a acelerar, tuve que contener el aliento para normalizarla. Quería correr hacia él besarlo, abrazarlo, Edward me observó me dedicó esa sonrisa torcida que me hacia suspirar y luego susurró para que leyera sus labios:

– Dirígete hacia el salón que está abandonado –asentí caminé rápidamente hasta el lugar, el cuál hacia meses lo habían dejado de usar para dar clases, a cada rato los alumnos entraban allí, ya que las puertas estaban mutiladas. Lo esperé y cuando por fin llegó, no pude evitar brincar encima de él, Edward me abrazó y besó, comencé a llorar por la alegría que sentía de poderlo tener al fin entre mis brazos, él limpio mis lágrimas y dijo:

–No llores mi amor.

– No sabes, lo desesperada que estaba de verte, se me hizo casi imposible estar tanto tiempo alejada de ti, me parecieron varios meses, en vez de semanas –confesé.

– Yo también estaba igual, apenas ayer me dieron de alta del hospital–murmuró besando mi boca –Ya he pensado que hacer, para poder estar juntos sin que nadie sospeche.

– ¿Qué se te ocurrió? –pregunté.

– Creo que tú amigo Jacob, puede ayudar en esto.

– Jacob, no te entiendo en que puede ayudar él –murmuré frunciendo el ceño confundida.

– Quiero que le pidas a Jake que sea tú novio, si mi padre me está vigilando la mejor forma de despistarlo es esa –confesó él me quede sorprendida.

– No me gusta esa idea, Jacob me hizo esa tonta oferta, yo había accedido pero por la única razón de darte celos.

–¡Vaya! –murmuró.

–Creo que podemos pensar en algo mucho mejor –le dije abrazandolo con fuerza.

–No lo sé, no se me ocurre nada –contestó él, enarcando las cejas. Yo tampoco tenía idea de que hacer para que lo nuestro pudiera funcionar. Qué podíamos hacer él y yo para poder estar juntos sin que nadie se diera cuenta. De momento, Edward frunció los labios y me examinó con la mirada. Sonrió e inclinó lentamente mi cabeza hasta rozar mi cuello con sus cálidos labios, emiti un leve suspiro. Después subió hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja mordiendolo con gentileza.

–Te deseo Isabella –susurró en mi oído, luego se separó de mí un poco –. Por favor pidele a tú amigo que te ayude, es la única forma de despistar a mi padre.

– No lo sé – él volvió a morder el lobulo de mi oreja con delicadeza, ¡Me estaba volviendo loca!

–Bella –su voz se alteró un poco, a causa del sutil dolor del deseo que expresaba yo y porque era mas que obvio de que él moría por poseerme –: Hazlo por mí, es la única forma.

–Bien, lo haré espero que funcione –murmuré un poco molesta.

– Funcionará –dijo arrastrando las palabras –, Bueno hermosa, ya mismo es hora de entrar sal tú primero.

Asentí le di un pequeño beso en los labios y salí de allí, mirando hacia todas partes aserciorándome de que nadie nos estaba espiando.

Llegué hasta el salón me senté y antes de que el timbre sonará Edward llegó al aula de clases.

...

La noche había caído, telefonee a Jake le conté el plan de Edward, Jacob aceptó ayudarnos. Luego de terminar de hablar con mi amigo me recosté en la cama.

...

Los días pasaron era viernes, en la escuela Edward me ignoró completamente, me dolió su indiferencia pero era la única manera de que su padre no se enterará de lo nuestro. Jacob me había traído al colegio, asi que estaba parada en una esquina, esperando que él viniera a recogerme. Edward se encontraba en su auto mirándome, suspiré con tristeza odiaba no poder estar a su lado. Jake llegó por mí se bajó de su carro, me estrechó contra su cuerpo y luego depósito un beso cerca de las comisuras de mis labios, miré hacia el vehículo de Edward y pude ver que tenía los puños trancados. Jacob abrió la puerta del pasajero, entré a su auto, esperé a que él se montara y dije:

–Jake, lo hiciste a propósito verdad.

–¿Qué cosa Bella? –preguntó sonriendo.

– Besarme cerca de los labios, acaso quieres que Edward crea que nos besamos en la boca –repliqué enojada.

–Amiga si alguien nos está vigilando, debemos hacerle creer que de verdad somos novios. No deberías quejarte ya que les estoy haciendo un favor a ti y a tu adorado Edward Cullen.

Jacob tenía razón.

–Lo siento –murmuré.

Mi amigo arrancó el vehículo y me llevó a mi casa.

– Bella –susurró él antes de que me bajará.

–Dime.

–Cómo mañana es tu cumpleaños quería obsequiarte algo –murmuró entregándome una pequeña caja.

–Gracias Jake –contesté besándole la mejilla y luego bajé del carro.

El siguiente día fue de lo mas aburrido, me quedé en la casa junto con Renée que tenia un virus y Charlie. Mamá había comprado un pequeño bizcocho y Charlie me obsequio un celular. Así que tuve que sacarle el chip a mi antiguo teléfono y ponerlo al nuevo.

Me encontraba sentada en la sala viendo televisión junto con mis padres eran las nueve de la noche estaba enojada. Edward no tuvo la descendencia de enviarme aunque sea un mensaje de texto para felicitarme por mi cumpleaños.

–Mamá, papá iré a dormir –les anuncié a ambos –. Buenas noches, los quiero mucho.

–Buenas noches Bella – dijeron al unísono Charlie y Renée, subí las escaleras entré a mi habitación, encendí la luz y pegué un leve gritó, que detuve llevándome la mano a la boca.

–Edward –susurré llena de felicidad –, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿como entraste? ¿Acaso te escapaste de tu casa?

Edward sonrió y me estrechó contra su cuerpo.

– Bueno entré por la ventana, subí por una escalera que estaba tirada en el patio, tengo suerte de que dejaste abierto el ventanal –murmuró él –. Mis padres creen que estoy en una fiesta, es mas o menos como un pijama party, porque hay que quedarse hasta el otro día.

– ¡Oh! –respondí, entonces sus labios presionaron con ternura y amor los míos.

–Carlisle mando a un detective a seguirte a mi y a ti –contestó él cerrando la puerta de mi habitación con seguro.

–Edward entonces no deberías estar aquí, tú padre va a descubrirlo todo – susurré asustada, Edward me abrazó con fuerza y dijo:

– No te preocupes, dejé mi auto en la fiesta y llegué aquí a pie, no, nos van a descubrir, bueno cambiando el tema, feliz cumpleaños mi amor – dijo él empujandome con gentileza encima de la cama, se situó encima de mí y comenzó a besar mi cuello, subió a mi mentón y por último término en mi labios murmurando la palabra:

–Deseo que seas mía esta noche –yo sonreí, Edward presionó su boca contra la mía y nos perdimos en el deseo. Al fin seríamos uno.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de la escritora Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los he tomado prestados, para crear está historia._**

* * *

En este capitulo aparecen escritos de dos canciones, novela coreana,'YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL - PROMISE (sub español)', y la canción en inglés 'THE FIRST TIME EVER I SAW YOUR FACE'. El último párrafo de la carta pertenece a una imagen en internet.

* * *

Despierto, la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana, me dejó momentáneamente cegada, me tapo los ojos, me levantó de la cama y cierro el ventanal. Observó la cama, llevó mi mano a mis labios, recordando sus besos y caricias, pero cómo, le íbamos hacer él y yo, para estar juntos sin que Carlisle se diera cuenta.

– ¿Bella? –murmuró Edward, me volteó miró la ventana estaba cerrada, ¿Qué extraño? Será que se escondió para asustarme.

– ¿Creí que te habías ido? –dije él sonrió, de repente me di cuenta de que sus ojos eran negros, demasiado negros – ¿Te has puesto lentes de contacto? –, me acerqué a él y al tocarlo estaba frío. Retiré mis manos rápidamente –. ¡Dios mío Edward estas helado!

Edward tomó mi mano y me jaló hacia él, suavemente retiró mi pelo del cuello y luego llevó su boca a mi garganta, la olfateó y después, presionó sus dientes...

Asustada abrí mis ojos, todo estaba oscuro, aún seguía siendo de noche. Acaba de sufrir un despertar falso, un sueño donde se cree despertar pero aun estas dormido. Estaba recostada encima del brazo de Edward. Me senté, le di, una leve sacudida a mi novio, él despertó aturdido mirando a todos lados:

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó.

–Nos hemos quedado dormidos –susurré, luego le di un abrazo, no le conté nada acerca de la pesadilla, aunque me preocupaba un poco, ya que quizás mí su cociente me estaba advirtiendo de que algo iba a salir mal –Amor, debes volver a la fiesta, si no las personas que Carlisle envió a seguirte se darán cuenta.

– ¿Qué hora es?– dijo Edward, tomó mi celular que estaba en una esquina de la cama y observó la hora.

–Son las dos y media de la mañana.

– Me quedaré contigo, media hora más –susurró él jalando mi brazo, caí de espaldas en la cama, él se posicionó encima de mí y me comenzó a besar. Retiró un poco sus labios de mi boca y dijo: –Te amo.

–Yo también te amo –murmuré presionando mis labios contra los de él –. Por favor vuelve a la fiesta…

Edward puso un dedo en mi boca.

–No te preocupes por nada, olvida por un momento que nos vigilan.

– ¡No puedes ser Edward! Antes de entrar a la casa, ¿te aseguraste de que no hubiese nadie a fuera observando? –Él abrió los ojos cómo platos.

–No, no lo hice –se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana, miró a fuera y luego dijo– . No hay nadie, creó que mejor te hago caso, será mejor que me vaya –dijo con tono triste, tiro un beso al aire y después salió por el ventanal.

Luego de que él se fue, no pegué ojo en toda la noche, a las seis de la mañana, me levanté, tome mi ropa, la toalla y me dirigí al baño, lave mis dientes, me desvestí y después me metí a la bañera, espere a que la temperatura del agua estuviera tibia, tome el champú que venía mezclado con acondicionador y me enjuague el cabello, me enjabone todo el cuerpo y después removí los restos del jabón con el agua. Salí del baño, me vestí, fui a la cocina mis padres aun no estaban despiertos me serví un tazón de leche con cereales.

Al terminar mi desayuno, decidí escribir una pequeña nota indicándole a mis padres que saldría a casa de una amiga, a hacer la tarea, era mentira, pinche la nota en la nevera, subí las escaleras, vi la hora en el celular eran las siete y media. Cogí mi cartera y salí de la casa.

Abro la puerta de la camioneta y me percato de que hay un sobre en mi asiento, tomó la misiva, me siento, tiro el sobre al asiento del lado, enciendo mi pickup, espero que se caliente y luego arrancó.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Luego de manejar por lo menos unos veinte minutos, me detengo en una esquina de la carretera, tomó la misiva, la abro y sacó la nota, comienzo a leerla:

Para mi amada Isabella,

Primero que nada te pido disculpas, por nunca haberte confesado mis sentimientos, fui un cobarde, que no supo como luchar por lo que sentía por dentro, ha sido muy duro para mi haber escondido por años el amor que siento por ti, te confesaré que tenía planeado huir yo solo, ya que mi padre me había obligado a estar con una mujer que no amaba, he estado sacando dinero desde hace mucho tiempo de una cuenta que creo mi padre, para mis gastos personales. Con esos ahorros iba huir, pero tu confesión me detuvo. Te entregó todo el dinero a ti, compra dos pasajes de avión uno para ti y el otro para mí. Isabella desde el día en que tú me confesaste tus sentimientos, he estado tratando de pensar en una estrategia para poder estar juntos y la única forma para estar unidos tú y yo es marchandonos de aquí. Bella te amo, juntos somos como las donas y el café me das felicidad, como mi especial chip en los días que se agota la energía, en una emergencia respirar tu dulce esencia me regresa a la vida, te prometeré vivir con mis ojos llenos solo de ti. Te juró vivir con mis brazos abrazándote solo a ti.

La primera vez que vi tu semblante angelical, pensé que el sol había nacido en tus ojos y la luna y las estrellas eran los regalos que tu diste a los oscuros y vacíos cielos, el primer día que bese tus exquisitos labios sentí a la tierra moviendo mis manos, como el tembloroso corazón de un ave cautiva que estaba ahí a mi cuidado, y cuando al fin dormí contigo sentí tu corazón tan cerca del mío y supe que nuestra felicidad llenaría la tierra. Te juro mi dulce amada, que desde el momento en que habrá mis ojos hasta que vuelva a dormir suspirare solo por ti, te amo mi cielo, no olvides estas palabras te quere por siempre y hasta después de la muerte...

Isabella deseo huir contigo y que seas mi mujer, casate conmigo y haz me el hombre mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra. Te juro que te protegeré de todo. En los días de verano seré tu sombra, en los días lluviosos seré tu paraguas, seré tu silla cuando estés cansada de caminar. Para que tu felicidad sea el doble reiré contigo, cuando llores seré un pañuelo para secar tus lágrimas. Todo lo que necesites seré para ti.

Te diré cada día de mi vida lo mucho que te amo. Eres la luz de mi vida, eres la dueña de mi amor, eres la única en mi mente y la primera en mi corazón.

... ... ...

Abrase la carta a mi pecho, llorando. Y luego susurré:

– Te amo Edward, iré contigo hasta el fin del mundo.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de la escritora Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los he tomado prestados, para crear está historia._**

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas. Traté de acostumbrarme a no tratar de pensar en cuando Isabella y Jacob fingían ser novios. Cada vez que él se acercaba a ella me daban ganas de empujarlo, golpearlo y decirle que ella era mía, pero no podía perder el control, tenía que recordarme siempre que él sólo, nos estaba ayudando. Pero estar sin ella, me tenía mal, por qué desde aquel día en que la hice mía, solo pienso en volverla a tener entre mis brazos y decirle cuanto la amo.

... ... ... ... ... ... .

Estacioné mi auto en el garage de mi hogar; el Mercedes de Carlisle ya estaba en casa, me fui directo al comedor me quede en el marco de la puerta, mi padre estaba sentado en su puesto usual a la cabeza del lado este de la habitación, mi madre estaba a su lado. No se percataron de mi llegada. Ambos estaban conversando:

–...Bueno por lo menos se a comportado bien. Creí que no me obedecería, ya no será necesario que lo mantenga vigilando –entre al comedor mi padre paró de hablar, me senté al otro lado de Carlisle. Él me miró fijamente a los ojos con seriedad y susurró:

–Me imaginó que te habrás dado cuenta, de que he contratado a varios detectives privados para que te vigilen –No dije nada, permanecí en silencio, mi padre siguió hablando –, Veo que me haz obedecido, por tal razón he decido quitar la vigilancia.

Seguí callado, esperaría al menos tres días más, si comprobaba que no estaba siendo seguido, al fin Isabella y yo podríamos estar juntos, aun así tenía que tomar medidas de precaución, no podia bajar la guardia si mi padre se daba cuenta de que veía a Bella a escondidas... Detuve el pensamiento, nadie nos separaría.

... ... ..

**Dos días después en la escuela...**

* * *

Un día más, sólo debo aguantar un día más, repetí varias veces esas palabras en mi cabeza. Soportar estar lejos de ella, ha sido la peor de las torturas. La angustia se hizo un poco más llevadera por el hecho de que a pesar de que no podíamos estar juntos al menos la podía ver todos los días exceptuando sábados y domingos, mi corazón se agitaba cada vez que ella me miraraba desde la distancia. Solo un dia mas tenia que soportar este maldito alejamiento.

Observaba a Bella desde mi auto, Jacob había llegado a recogerla, se bajo de su automóvil y se acercó a Isabella, estrechándola entre sus brazos, rechine mis dientes y apreté mis puños con fuerza "Al diablo ya no aguanto esto, total nadie nos esta vigilando", bajé de mi auto y caminé a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a donde estaban ellos. Rápidamente me aclaro la garganta, al oír el ruido Bella y Jacob se separaron. Isabella abre los ojos asustada y mira a todos lados.

–Ya no nos siguen –le dije a Bella, luego le habló a Jake –: Gracias por ayudarnos.

Estrecho mi mano y ambos nos saludamos.

–Bella ven conmigo –susurré, ella se quedo pasmada mirándome sin saber que hacer, tomé su mano y la dirigí hasta mi vehículo, abrí la puerta y ella entró. Aún ella seguía asustada mirando a todas lados, yo me apresure a subir al auto y susurré:

–No te preocupes Carlisle a cortado la vigilancia, he estado pendiente a ver si alguien me vigila, pero no vi a ninguna persona –Bella se relajó y dijo:

–He comprado los boletos de avión, mi pasaporte está al día nos iremos el 30 de septiembre, a las cuatro de la mañana, para California.

–Perfecto, el viernes a la una de la mañana te iré a recoger–conteste encendiendo el auto y arrancando. No la lleve directo a su casa, me dirigí hacia una calle que no era muy transitada, para luego dirigir mi vehiculo hacia la maleza, me estacionó en una esquina de un árbol, reclinó el asiento de Isabella y comienzo a besarla y allí terminamos haciendo el amor.

... ... ..

**Una hora y media después:**

Llevé a Bella a su casa, ella había preparado sus maletas, al llegar a mi casa yo hice lo mismo, disimuladamente comencé a preparar una maleta, introduje todo lo necesario en está. La puse debajo de la cama, al caer la noche se me hicieron lentas las horas, debía salir a la una de la mañana sin que Carlisle se diera cuenta. Mientras el tiempo pasaba me senté en mi escritorio a escribirle una carta a Bella...

Cuando al fin faltaban veinte minutos para la una de la mañana, tome la maleta y salí de mi habitación tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, entré en mi auto lo encendí y maneje a toda velocidad hasta la casa de Bella. Ella se encontraba en la ventana mirando, me sonrió y después se alejo del ventanal. Salió de la casa con dos maletas y se montó en el auto, me dio un beso en los labios, luego dijo:

– Es muy doloroso tener que marcharme de esta forma, mis padres se preocuparan mucho.

–Lo sé cuando lleguemos a California los podrás llamar –ella asintió, al llegar al aeropuerto tomé mi maleta y la de ella, le dije que introdujera su mano en mi bolsillo derecho, ella metió una de sus manos y sacó la carta que yo había escrito, comenzó a leer en voz baja:

Mi amada Bella, gracias por aceptar irte lejos conmigo, no creó mucho, en esas cosas del destino, pero aveces pienso, que puede ser verdad de que algunas personas están predestinadas a encontrarse y unirse, que a pesar de que la vida en ocasiones trate de romper su unión, nunca sucederá por qué no importa la distancia, el tiempo esas dos almas se reencontrarán y entrelazarán sus vidas para siempre. Isabella Marie Swan te amo más que a mí mismo. Le agradezco a Dios el haberte puesto en mi vida. Hoy nos marchamos lejos de aquí. Pero te juró que te haré feliz y trataré de que nunca te arrepientas de haberte fugado conmigo, por esa razón te pido que hoy te cases conmigo en las Vegas por que nada me haría más feliz en el mundo. Te amo mucho Bella, solo deseo que este amor que sentimos el uno por el otro quede sellado para siempre.

Isabella brincó encima de mí, las maletas que tenía en la mano calleron al suelo, ella me beso y abrazo.

–Te amo Edward nunca me arrepentiré de esta desicion y nada me haría mas feliz en la vida que ser hoy tú esposa –susurro ella volviendo a besar mis labios.

**Fin.**

* * *

Gracias por leer la historia.


End file.
